This time's for real
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Harry Malfoy est élève en Première L, au lycée Poudlard, Ecosse. Polyglotte, son rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprête. Enfin, son deuxième rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprête. Le premier, c'est son jumeau, Draco, dont il est fou amoureux.UA
1. Première Partie

**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre : **This time's for real

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Harry Potter et tout son Univers. Le seul argent qui passe entre mes mains à propos de HP, c'est celui que je donne pour acquérir les volumes et les DVDs. La chanson «_ This time's for real »_ appartient à _Ill niño_, vous la trouverez, si vous aimez le métal, dans l'album_ « Confession »._

**Résumé :** Harry Malfoy est élève en Première L, au lycée Poudlard, Ecosse. Polyglotte, son rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprête. Enfin, son deuxième rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprête. Le premier, c'est son jumeau, Draco, dont il est profondément amoureux... Et s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur la réalité ?

**Pairing : **HP/DM, HG/RW, DM/MB (sans commentaire sur ce dernier...)

**Ecrits sur :** Ill niño, les albums « Confession » et « One Nation Underground ».

**Notes : **Les paroles de la chanson que chante Hermione signifient : « Pourquoi me racontes-tu tous ces mensonges ? Je veux juste vivre ma vie, je ne veux pas laisser mes rêves derrière moi... »

Ce que chante Harry avec Hermione c'est : « Cette fois, c'est pour de vrai, y a-t-il quelque chose que je voulais ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont j'avais besoin ? » (source : Moi-même.)

**Notes bis :** Beaucoup de OOC.

* * *

_La tasse cliqueta dans sa coupelle, entraînant un grognement de l'adolescent qui restait parfaitement immobile, tête basse, dans le fauteuil près du lit._

_Un murmure._

_-James..._

_Il soupire et lève enfin la tête vers elle._

_-On n'a pas le choix, Lily._

_Elle pleure._

_Il a le coeur en miettes. Il grogne de nouveau._

_Il a mal. Son fils... Son fils !_

_-On doit le faire..._

_Les sanglots de sa petite amie redouble, dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie._

_-James..._

_C'est la détresse._

_Tant pour elle que pour lui..._

_-S'il te plaît, Lily... J'ai aussi mal que toi..._

_Un silence s'installa et la suggestion de James sembla vibrer dans l'air._

_-Et si on le laissait à Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius ? Elle est enceinte... Ils sont riches... Il sera bien là-bas..._

* * *

_**This time's for real, première partie.**_

-Mr Malfoy, hurla le professeur d'Anglais, Mrs MacGonagall, dois-je vous rappeler que vos premiers examens pour le baccalauréat sont dans moins d'un mois, et que par conséquent, vous vous devez d'être attentif ?

En entendant son nom, Harry sursauta. Il détourna le regard du gymnase qu'il épiait par la fenêtre de sa salle d'anglais, pour le reporter sur le professeur revêche et tirée à quatre épingles qu'était Minerva MacGonagall.

Harry Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, était en Première Littéraire. Il adorait le français, l'espagnol et le russe, qu'il avait pris en option facultative. En parallèle, il suivait des cours de chinois et de japonais. Le serbo-croate n'avait plus de secret pour lui, non plus.

Son rêve le plus cher ? Devenir interprête. Mais la littérature, enseignée par MacGonagall, l'ennuyait. Le fenêtre de la salle A05, où il suivait tous ses cours, donnait vue sur la cours de récréation et sur les salles de TP de Physique-Chimie.

Pendant les heures de littérature, il observait son frère, Draco.

Draco était en Première Scientifique. Il était l'égérie de toutes les filles du lycée Poudlard, en Ecosse. Et c'était vrai qu'il était beau, constatait amèrement Harry à chaque fois. Draco était plus vieux que lui. Il était né en premier et Harry était arrivé en second. Ils étaient jumeaux mais ne se ressemblaient pas pour deux sous. Harry était brun, petit avec des yeux vert émeraude qui étincelaient. Il aimait les langues et les matières littéraires, mais détestait les mathématiques, la physique et le sport.

Draco était blond – ses cheveux tiraient d'ailleurs plus sur le blanc – et il avait des yeux gris, toujours froids. Il mesurait bien dix centimètres de plus que son frère. Et il adorait tout ce que son frère détestait.

Se rappelant pourquoi il s'était arraché à la contemplation de son frère en train de jouer au basket, Harry reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait de lui crier de dessus.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, ça n'arrivera plus.

Il baissa les yeux sur son cours. Le courant baroque. Il méprisait cette période.

Le professeur hocha la tête et se radoucit. Harry Malfoy était son élève préféré. Tout ce qu'il maîtrisait se transformait en or et Mrs MacGonagall avait déjà lu les écrits de Harry. Elle cherchait souvent, sur internet, bien que ce soit étonnant, des jeunes auteurs qui pourraient devenir célèbre. Elle était tombée sur un certain _Slaave_. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Tous ses poèmes étaient pour un garçon. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait fait le rapprochement. Avouons que des élèves, vivant en Angleterre, en Cornouailles, puis étudiant en Ecosse, parlant huit langues différentes, il n'y en avait pas énormément.

Les poèmes de Harry Malfoy étaient tous écrits en serbo-croate, puis retraduits par ses soins en anglais. Parfois en russe. Il disait que le serbo-croate était plus fort. Dire «_ Volimeté _» à quelqu'un avait plus d'implications que dire « Je t'aime ».

Minerva MacGonagall retourna à son cours, vérifiant de temps à autre que Harry ne se perdait pas de nouveau dans la contemplation d'un jeune homme de la 1ère3.

Harry attendit patiemment que le professeur se retourne pour se plonger de nouveau dans la contemplation de son jumeau.

Dieu qu'il était magnifique.

Draco marqua un panier et une foule de filles l'acclama.

Puis une, plus hardie que les autres, Millicent Bullstrode, se jeta au cou de Draco qui s'épongeait avec une serviette. Et elle l'embrassa.

Harry, choqué, attendit avec impatience que son frère la repousse.

« Allez, repousse-la. Repousse-la ! »

* * *

Les deux heures de sport était son moyen d'évacuer la pression accumulée au fil de la semaine. On était vendredi et aujourd'hui, c'était basket.

Draco Malfoy avait parfaitement conscience d'être le chouchou de ces dames. Il n'était pas « Beau et con à la fois ». Cette popularité lui mettait un stress considérable sur les épaules.

Il marqua un panier et retourna vers son équipe, ignorant les acclamations de groupies hystériques.

Il se tourna vers Millicent, une amie qu'il chérissait, pour lui offrir un sourire timide. Il s'était toujours méfié des filles, mais elle, elle pouvait l'approcher.

Contrairement aux autres, elle savait rester elle-même en sa présence. Draco savait pourquoi. Millie pensait qu'il était inutile de se donner de grands airs. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne plairait pas à Draco. Trop laide.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas jolie.

Mais elle avait son charme...  
Et son coeur.

Il retourna au match, dribbla deux joueurs, sauta et marqua un panier à trois points.

Le match était fini. Ils avaient gagné.

De nouvelles acclamations résonnèrent et Draco vit Millie courir vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, dans un silence pesant.

Il soupira de bien-être et lui rendit son baiser, l'enlaçant à la briser. Il rompir le baiser et chuchota un « Je t'aime » à Millicent.

Il était comblé.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient étroits dans le bâtiment de lettres. La 1ère 6, les L se rendaient en salle de Russe. La 1ère 3 traînait des pieds jusqu'en français. Dumbledore devait être suicidaire, puisqu'il avait fait en sorte qu'ils aient cours les uns en face des autres. Seul un couloir les séparait.

Harry Malfoy était le leader des L, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds par ces bâtards de S. Depuis l'année précédente, les premières, les terminales, les secondes aspirant aller en L le suivaient, lui obéissaient.

Et jusqu'à présent, sa politique avait toujours été : Draco Malfoy est pour moi, ne le touchez pas. Les autres, je m'en fous.

Personne ne s'était jamais demandé quels étaient leur lien parental. Ils était de la même année, et se ressemblaient trop peu pour être des jumeaux. Les autres élèves avaient naturellement déduits qu'ils étaient cousins.

Jusqu'à présent, sa politique n'avait jamais changé : ne tapez que s'ils tapent.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça changeait.

Le couloir semblait vibrer tellement l'air y était brûlant de rage.

Harry venait du Nord, en tête. Derrière lui, Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan, ses deux meilleurs amis. Suivaient ensuite Lavande, Neville, Parvati et Dean. Puis tous les autres.

Draco venait du Sud, à la tête de sa classe lui aussi. La seule différence avec Harry était que Millie était à ses côtés. Crabbe et Goyle suivaient. Puis Flint. Parkinson. Nott. Zabini.

Les deux leaders s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Leurs bandes stoppèrent le mouvement également.

Harry tourna le dos à Draco et, parlant Russe, il leur expliqua le changement de consigne.

_-Ne les ratez pas ! Qu'importe la Fouine et sa pimbêche, tapez dès que vous en avez l'occasion._

Tous approuvèrent et Draco fronça les sourcils.

-C'est lâche, ça, le balafré. Parler une autre langue pour qu'on ne comprenne pas les consignes que tu leur donnes...

Draco surnommait son frère « Le Balafré » en raison d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Il ne savait pas comment Harry se l'était faite, il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait toujours été là.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Il détestait devoir haïr son frère.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda la main de Draco dans celle de Millie.

-Tiens, tu t'es enfin trouvé une pouffe ? La pauvre... Tu lui as parlé de ton herpès, au moins ?

Les L éclatèrent de rire, reconnaissant ici la réplique d'une pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient étudié.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul.

Il fusilla Harry du regard et lança.

-Aujourd'hui, utilisez l'asymptôte.

Ce fut le chaos.

Tout le monde se jeta sur l'équipe adversaire, donnant des coups, ne faisant plus attention au reste du couloir, au reste du lycée, au reste du monde.

Harry se retrouva plaqué par Draco, contre un mur.

Son frère le tenait au col, l'étranglant légèrement, le faisant suffoquer. Harry pouvait sentir la pression des cuisses fermes et musclées de son frère contre les siennes.

Leurs torses se frôlaient.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco darda son regard furieux sur Harry, qui éclata d'un rire hystérique.

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique, _mi hermano querido_, me donner un baiser sur un air de fin du monde... J'aurais senti mon coeur tressauter, si j'avais été fou amoureux...

Draco haussa un sourcil, ce qui accentua le rire hystérique de Harry. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre, tellement il riait.

Ce qu'ignorait son frère, c'est que ce rire était tout ce qu'il y a de plus jaune. Et qu'il avait bel et bien senti son coeur faire un bond. Parce que les yeux de Draco, plein de fureur, du métal en fusion, étaient extrêmement érotiques.

Draco, ne connaissant pas les sentiments de son frère, se rapprocha encore plus de lui, les collant véritablement et se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter :

-Ici, nous ne sommes pas frères Harry. Nous sommes ennemis...

Harry frissonna de plaisir. Cette voix, même si elle le menaçait, était extrêmement rauque et grave. Harry adorait la voix de son frère.

Draco leva le poing, et lorsqu'il voulut le coller sur le nez de Harry, il fut tiré en arrière par deux paires de bras puissants. Weasmoche et Finnigan. Les amis de son frère.

-Vous désobéissez à Harry, à présent ? Lança Draco, acide.

-Non, rétorqua Harry d'un ton triomphant, j'ai changé les consignes. Tu n'es plus juste à moi...

Sur cette phrase à double sens, Harry abattit son poing dans le ventre de son frère, qui se courba sous la douleur. Puis il en encaissa un autre, un troisième, un coup de genou et, quand il fut à terre, un coup de pied.

Harry s'accoupit devant son frère et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-C'est ça, la véritable ruse, la véritable intelligence, Scientifique vicieux.

Il allait sonner la retraite et l'entrée dans la salle, où le professeur Karkaroff attendait patiemment que la bataille fut finie, lorsqu'il vit arriver Dumbledore.

-Merde.

Il jeta un regard à Ron et Seamus, un regard les suppliant de se casser. Puis il porta un regard à son frère toujours à terre qui tentait de se relever sans réellement y parvenir.

Il était à quatres pattes, une de ses mains cherchant le mur pour se redresser.

C'était la première fois depuis deux ans, depuis l'entrée au lycée, que Harry portait la main sur lui. Surtout pendant que deux autres gars le tenaient. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui qu'il était enfin heureux, fallait-il qu'il y ait un recrudescence de la violence littéraire ? Depuis maintenant trois mois, Draco Harry s'étaient contentés de se regarder de haut, de se balancer des insultes sans jamais lancer l'assaut.

Ils avaient conclu une espèce de paix et Draco avait toujours soupçonné Lily d'y être pour quelque chose. Sirius et elle étaient les seuls à pouvoir résonner cette tête de mule.

Et voici que tout ceci avait été réduit à néant. Mais pourquoi ?

Un malheur pour un bonheur.

* * *

Harry Malfoy faisait tout sur fond de musique hard, violente, rythmée par des cris gutturaux qui lui arrachaient des frissons de plaisir.

Il baisait.

Ecrivait.

Travaillait.

Vivait sur fond de métal.

Son groupe fétiche du moment se nommait Ill Niño. Un groupe fabuleux, mélange d'espagnol et d'anglais, quelque chose de savoureux.

Ecrire en serbo-croate sur du métal lui déchirait les sens et lui retournait les entrailles.

Ecrire en Russe sur du métal lui donnait envie de chialer.

Son MP3 dans la poche, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Harry faisait son jogging du soir, se remémorant l'entrevue avec Dumbledore. McGonagall et Rogue, leurs professeurs principaux étaient là aussi.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Dumbledore dans une telle fureur.

Il accéléra le rythme pensant peut-être que ça lui permettrait d'échapper au regard inquisiteur qu'avait jeté sur lui le directeur, juste après avoir eu la réponse de Draco à sa question « Pourquoi un renouveau de la violence entre L et S, que s'est-il passé de si exceptionnel ? »

Et la réponse de Draco.

« La seule chose de nouveau dans ma journée, Mr le Directeur, est la réciprocité de mes sentiments envers Millicent. »

Et la main de Harry qui se crispait.

Il monta un peu plus le volume pour exulter la rage qui était en lui.

Se rendre sourd n'était pas la solution, mais il s'était trop rendu aveugle, avant ça. Il avait fermé les yeux sur son frère, oubliant que celui-ci n'était pas un ange asexué et qu'un jour, il lui faudrait affronter la réalité en face.

Son frère jumeau...

Harry accéléra et monta un peu plus le son. Son souffle se raccourçissait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fumer.

Il sentait la sueur qui coulait dans son dos.

« This time's for real» passait en boucle. Pas qu'il aimait particulièrement cette chanson. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de celle-là.

Vous savez, parfois, il y a une chanson plus qu'une autre qui permet de se défouler. Et aujourd'hui c'était celle-ci.

Une main lui tapota l'épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Draco, à ses côtés.

Son frère. Il coupa la musique, enleva les écouteurs et les rangea dans la poche de son pantalon de survêt, sans arrêter de courir.

Ils faisaient ça tous les soirs, à l'internat. Un jogging à 22 heures. Juste tous les deux. Sans parler.

Draco le rejoignait quand il en était à son deuxième tour du parc. Harry détestait le sport. Mais il détestait se laisser aller.

Mais Harry sentait que ce soir serait différent. Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis fronça les sourcils avant, cette fois-ci, de parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

Draco resta silencieux, tout en courant. Puis il tenta de lancer de nouveau la conversation.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que je suis enfin complètement heureux ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas.

Harry avait répondu en toute franchise, sans même penser aux conséquences de son affirmation. C'était évidemment à cause du malheur qui l'avait envahi quand il avait vu que son frère répondait au baiser de la sangsue accrochée à ses lèvres que toute cette bataille avait eu lieu. Parce que Harry aurait voulu être cette sangsue. Parce que Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'amour de son jumeau. Ou pas celui qu'il voulait. Parce que Harry savait que personne ne devait savoir.

Il ricana, continuant à penser, ignorant le regard surpris que Draco dardait sur lui. En fait, Ron savait. Ron ne l'avait pas jugé. Ron l'avait soutenu avec son « Bah, on choisit pas. Ni sa famille, ni de qui on tombe amoureux. Je vais pas dire que je comprends, ni que j'accepte. Mais c'est toi. Ca fait partie de toi. Tout ce que je peux espérer pour toi, c'est que ça passera. »

Il ralentit le rythme, sentant son souffle s'enrayer sacrément. Il forçait trop. Ou il fumait trop.

-Tu fumes trop, dit Draco comme s'il entendait ses pensées. Tu n'es pas heureux ? Pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance immense d'avoir le retour des sentiments, nii-san.

Draco ne sourcilla pas. Depuis que Harry avait commencé le japonais, il l'avait surnommé ainsi. Nii-san. Grand-frère.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois jaloux de moi, pour ça.

Pas de toi, pensa Harry, d'elle.

Il secoua la tête. Puis il s'arrêta de courir, avisant un banc. Il s'y dirigea et s'y assit, sachant que Draco le suivrait. Ils avaient besoin de discuter. Harry plongea la main dans la poche de son survêt qui contenait son paquet de cigarettes et le sortit.

Il attrapa un des cônes cancérigènes, l'alluma en aspirant une bouffée qu'il recracha dans le sens du vent, à l'opposé de son frère.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, Dray. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Ni d'elle, ni de toi, ni de vous. Je suis amer. Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'aimer en silence ?

Draco hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le bout incandescent de la cigarette. Il détestait le tabac.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est de voir cette personne, vivre, sourire, rire, et savoir que ce n'est pas grâce à toi ?

Draco hocha positivement la tête une fois de plus.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est de savoir que tu ne pourras jamais, jamais, toucher cette personne, que tu devras te contenter de son amitié, tant que tu l'aimeras ? – d'ailleurs tu te plais à croire que tu n'aimeras qu'elle, même si ça fait mal.

Draco hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que rien n'était joué d'avance mais Harry le devança.

-Si Draco, c'est joué d'avance.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Harry haussa les épaules et fixa ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son frère. Il était temps de lui confesser une partie de la vérité.

-Je suis... sûr. Dray, ce que je vais te dire, je te le dis comme si on était au Manoir, dans notre pièce secrète. D'accord ?

Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris. Leur pièce secrète était en fait le vieux grenier du Manoir. Ils s'y réfugiaient depuis qu'ils étaient mômes pour se raconter leurs plus grands secrets. En fait, cette pièce n'avait rien de secret mais Lucius et Narcissa, ainsi que Sirius et Lily, avaient toujours fait comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas où se réfugiaient les deux garçons.

-Oui, répondit finalement Draco, comme dans la pièce secrète.

Harry inspira à fond. Puis souffla. Puis inspira de nouveau et se lança enfin :

-Draco, je suis attiré par les hommes.

Le blond cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

-Et alors ? C'est ça ton grand secret ?

-Oui. Personne, mis à part Ron et Hermione – ne réagis pas comme ça, ils sont géniaux – mis à part eux deux, personne ne le sait. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Parce que sinon...

-Je comprends, répondit Draco en baissant la tête. Et celui dont tu es... Je suis désolé, je vais avoir du mal à dire cette phrase... La personne qui t'attire... préfère les filles ?

-Résolument et clairement hétéro. Il s'affiche en tombeur de ces dames, en plus.

Harry comprenait la difficulté de son frère à se faire à son homosexualité. Draco avait toujours parlé, toujours dans la pièce secrète, de ses fantasmes, résolument hétéro, s'il vous plaît, à son frère. En détails. Et maintenant il réalisait que ceux que racontaient Harry n'impliquaient pas un vagin. Mais un pénis...

-Je le connais ?

Draco eut alors un sentiment de haine envers ce con qui faisait souffrir son petit frère, sans même se douter qu'il s'agissait de lui-même.

Harry rit franchement.

-Un seul secret à la fois, Dray... Un seul à la fois... Il est temps de rentrer. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi. Je suis désolé, pour les coups.

Il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Il avait adoré frapper son frère, lui donner un aperçu de sa douleur intérieure, répercutée sur un corps physique. Il avait adoré lui faire mal, lui faire mal à en avoir mal lui-même.

Draco ne dit rien et laissa Harry s'éloigner. Un goût amer dans sa bouche, il resta un long moment à penser, seul sur le banc.

Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Est-ce parce qu'il connaissait cet homme, ce connard, celui qui avait le coeur de son frère ?

Qui cela pouvait bien être ?

Il fallait exclure définitivement les Terminales, jamais Harry n'avait fréquenté les Terminales, à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley. Mais eux, ils étaient clairement de la jaquette, ils s'affichaient même avec leurs petits-amis.

Les ES, le brun ne les fréquentaient pas. A part la Granger, il n'en connaissait aucun.

Les secondes étaient trop petits et trop pré-pubères pour qu'on puisse poser sur eux un regard libidineux et les fantasmes de Harry – Draco eut un frisson en imaginant son frère lécher et sucer un pénis – étaient bien trop débridés pour en rester à de simples et chastes baisers.

Il restait donc les premières S et L.

Les hétéros qui s'affichaient étaient Finnigan, Weasmoche, Thomas, Flint et lui-même. Les autres ne s'affichaient pas et d'autres encore avaient une sexualité mystérieuse ou inexistante. Et Nott était homo.

Il raya de sa liste Weasmoche et Finnigan. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce que c'étaient des amis de Harry. Finnigan était Irlandais. On ne fantasme pas sur les Irlandais. Et imaginer Harry se branlant en pensant à la queue de Weasmoche était un spectacle à gerber.

Thomas et Flint, donc.

Mais il ne voyait pas Flint comme étant le briseur de coeur de son frère. Il sortait avec une de ces pétasses de ES – toutes les filles de ES sont des salopes, tout le monde le sait – et Harry n'aimait pas ce genre de gars, plein de chaînes, avec un look rap-US.

Thomas, donc.

Mais ça ne collait pas...

Draco soupira, excédé.

Son raisonnement était vraiment stupide.

Il ne collait pas du tout. Pourtant, il était rationnel, logique, scientifique. C'était forcément Thomas. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit Thomas. Harry lui avait-il menti ?

* * *

Ron était inquiet. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait faire du jogging avec son jumeau – cette pensée arracha une moue de dégoût au rouquin – mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait après un si violent conflit. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi agité qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu le coeur brisé en voyant son frère embrasser une autre personne.

Ron eut une autre grimace de dégoût.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait être tombé amoureux de son jumeau.

Il lui avait annoncé petit à petit, sans jamais le dire clairement.

D'abord « je suis amoureux ».

« Je suis amoureux d'un garçon. »

« Je suis amoureux d'un garçon hétéro. »

« Je suis amoureux d'un garçon hétéro qui tombe les filles. »

« Je suis amoureux d'un garçon hétéro qui tombe les filles et qui est blond. »

« Je suis amoureux d'un garçon hétéro qui tombe les filles, qui est blond. D'ailleurs ses cheveux sont plutôt blancs... »

Et là, Ron avait compris. Et il n'avait rien dit. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Et Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle doutait sur le fait que Harry et Malfouine soient réellement jumeaux.

Et Ron avait une foi totale en Hermione. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait. Ce qu'elle faisait.

Puis de toute façon, Harry aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il était amoureux de Rogue, ou même de Telawney (leur professeur d'espagnol), Ron serait resté son ami.

Il aurait même pu avoir des vues sur Ginny, sa petite soeur. Ron n'aurait rien dit. Il n'était pas là pour dire, mais pour soutenir.

Et puis, ça ne le regardait pas.

Et puis, il n'était pas dans le lit de son meilleur pote.

Enfin... Ca le dérangeait tout de même un peu.

Parce que Harry soupirait quand son frère faisait du sport. Quand son frère portait la blouse blanche. Quand son frère traversait les dortoirs, en serviette, pour aller prendre sa douche.

En fait, dans ces moments-là, Ron évitait de regarder Harry. Il s'y était risqué une fois. Pas deux.

Parce qu'en plus d'être amoureux de lui, Harry fantasmait sur son frère.

Et ça gênait Ron. Des images étranges lui traversait l'esprit. Il se senait mal à l'aise et souhaitait plus que tout que Harry ne soit pas bruyant la nuit, quand il faisait des rêves mouillés.

Mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas. Parce que si Ron cessait de soutenir Harry pour ce misérable détail, alors il ne lui aurait plus resté qu'à se tuer, ç'aurait été indigne de lui.

Harry restait ce gars timide mais foutrement doué en langues.

Harry restait ce garçon tyrannisé par Rogue parce qu'il n'avait pas le talent de son frère.

Harry restait cet ado capable de tenir toute une discussion avec Karkaroff, en russe, sans être dérouté par le rythme impressionnant du professeur, sans même avoir un seul accent.

Harry restait ce type drôle avec qui il avait séché son premier cours, celui de Rogue.

Harry était son meilleur ami.

Et Harry n'était toujours pas rentré.

Ils partageaient leur chambre à l'internat. En fait, ils avaient un dortoir. Ils étaient cinq. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry et lui partageait un peu d'espace. Cinq placards, cinq lits.

Rien d'autre. Ils allaient travailler en salle d'études.

Cinq dans une chambre prévue pour deux. Trop de monde à l'internat. Il fallait entasser dans les chambres.

Et ce soir-là, Ron regrettait de ne pas être seul, dans la chambre avec Harry. Parce qu'il était agité, qu'il était une heure du matin, qu'il empêchait tout le monde de dormir et que Harry n'était pas encore rentré.

Il ne rentrait jamais après 22 heures 30.

Et là, il ne rentrait pas. Et il inquiétait Ron, qui exaspérait ses camarades, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Un grognement émana du lit le plus près de la fenêtre, celui de Neville.

-Putain, Ron, si t'es tellement inquiet, va le chercher. Fais juste gaffe de ne pas te faire chopper par Rusard.

Alors Ron se leva et sortit, se couvrant légèrement pour ne pas attraper froid. Il savait où il pourrait trouver Harry.

Dans la cour de l'internat, près du saule pleureur. C'était là qu'il s'installait quand ça n'allait pas. Quand il avait du chagrin. A cause de son frère.

Ron ne savait pas exactement depuis quand il était amoureux de Draco, mais il savait que ça remontait à bien avant le lycée. Harry n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur personne, à part sur ses amis et Malfouine. Jamais.

Ron et lui avait sympathisé dès le premier jour, en seconde. Ils étaient dans la même classe, avec Hermione et Draco.

Harry n'avait pas su répondre aux questions de Rogue, des questions vicieuses. Qui pouvait, en seconde, connaître les échelles qui utilisaient la formule pour calculer le diamètre de la Terre en fonction de l'ombre, la vraie valeur du zéro absolu et le protocole de la chromatographie ? Eh bien, Rogue semblait estimer qu'il était normal de le savoir. Deux seules personnes savaient. Draco Malfoy, frère jumeau de Harry et Hermione Granger.

Rogue s'était acharné sur Harry et Ron avait pris sa défense, à l'autre bout de la classe.

-Comment est-on censés savoir ça, alors que la seule chimie qu'on connaît se résume à des équations-bilan ?

Rogue l'avait fusillé du regard et les avait tous deux exclus de cours et envoyé chez le directeur.

Et pestant, contre ce professeur abruti, ils avaient échangé leurs noms et s'étaient promis de s'installer ensemble à l'internat, où ils devaient poser leurs affaires le soir même.

Puis Ron avait posé la question que tout le monde se posait :

-L'autre Malfoy et toi...

-Oui, avait répondu Harry, nous sommes bien les enfants de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas l'héritier, c'est Draco puisqu'il est l'aîné. Nous sommes des jumeaux hétérozygotes. Et il est né en premier.

Ron avait souri et avait dit :

-Normalement, je ne devrais pas sympathiser avec un Malfoy, mon père travaille pour le tien, et Lucius Malfoy est ignoble avec ses employés, surtout mon père. Mais tu sembles gentil. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute et...

Il avait été interrompu par un bruyant sanglot. Les deux garçons s'étaient retournés et avaient vu une fille courir hors de leur salle de cours, en pleurant. Elle s'était assise à même la cour pour laisser libre champ à sa peine. Harry et Ron s'étaient regardés et s'étaient approchés d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ce prof est un vrai con !

Elle avait relevé la tête et eut un mouvement de recul.

-Vous êtes ceux qu'il a viré non ?

-Oui, c'est nous, avait répondu Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il a interrogé ce petit con arrogant de Malfoy...

Harry avait eu un mouvement de recul qu'Hermione, toute à sa colère n'avait pas remarqué.

-Il a donné la bonne réponse. Puis Rogue a posé une autre question. Malfoy ne savait pas. Niveau Terminale, spécialité Chimie. J'avais la bonne réponse, j'ai levé la main. Rogue m'a dit de la baisser, qu'il se foutait que j'étale ma science et que je ne méritais pas ma place ici... En raison de mon âge.

Harry et Ron avait échangé un regard surpris. Son âge ?

-J'ai deux ans de moins que vous, répondit Hermione. Alors je suis sortie. Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger. Et vous ?

-Ronald Weasley, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ron.

-Harry.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il ne voulait pas perdre ces deux personnes parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Le frère du petit con arrogant. C'était vrai que Draco était parfois arrogant.

-Seulement Harry ? Avait insisté Hermione.

-Malfoy... Harry Malfoy.

Harry avait redressé la tête et défié Hermione de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Un lien de parenté avec le con arrogant ?

-C'est mon jumeau.

Hermione sourit.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Tu me sembles sympathique.

Ron secoua la tête et s'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Après cet épisode, Harry, Hermione et Ron furent inséparables.

Au début Ron et Hermione étaient gênés de séparer Harry de son jumeau. Mais il les avait rapidement rassurés : mon frère et moi n'avons pas les mêmes goûts, par conséquent, pas les mêmes fréquentations.

-Ronald ? Murmura une voix indignée, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure indue ?

Se retournant, Ron aperçut dans la pénombre la silhouette fine et ébouriffée de Hermione.

-Hermione, je pars à la recherche de Harry, il n'est toujours pas rentré. Il a fait un jogging ce soir, avec Malfouine, je suis inquiet...

Hermione garda le silence et ils se mirent en marche, tous les deux.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, Ron.

-Oui.

Ils étaient enfin à l'extérieur et pouvaient parler d'une voix normale.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Mionette, c'est à Harry de t'en parler.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Il est amoureux de Draco ?

Ron s'arrêta de marcher et secoua la tête.

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ton bien. Quand t'en es-tu aperçue ?

-Il y a quelques mois. Je suis tombée sur le blog de Harry et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Je le connais mieux que personne, mon grand frère de coeur.

Ron garda le silence. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires et se tourna vers Hermione.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-De Harry. De son amour pour son frère. J'ai peur qu'il se détruise pour ça. Tu sais, ça fait un an que je lui dis que c'est vain, que jamais son frère lui retournera ses sentiments. Il vient juste d'en prendre conscience, où est-ce que ça va le mener ?

-Je l'ignore Ron. J'ai peur aussi... Ah, le voilà, sursauta-t-elle en désignant le saule pleureur.

Ils se précipitèrent vers Harry qui pleurait. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et Ron suivit le mouvement.

-Harry, sanglotait Hermione, Harry nous sommes là pour toi, parle-nous, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe.

-J'ai mal... J'ai mal... J'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter de le voir, sans pouvoir le toucher, de l'entendre, sans pouvoir lui parler, de l'aimer sans pouvoir lui dire... Je l'aime tu sais Hermione ?

Harry leva un regard perdu vers son amie.

-Je l'aime vraiment, c'est pas de la perversité, j'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais.

-Où est ta veste ?

Harry désigna le banc qui se trouvait plus loin, où Hermione remarqua une silhouette endormie.

-Il est resté là, à réfléchir à ce que je lui avais dit, je l'ai vu se torturer les méninges, je crois qu'il cherche à comprendre... A savoir qui est le salaud qui me fait souffrir... Il m'aime, mon frère, il m'aime... Mais, il ne sait pas que son putain d'amour me détruit...

De là où ils étaient les trois amis pouvaient distinguer la poitrine de Draco qui se soulevait lentement, au rythme lent de la respiration du sommeil.

Harry eut un sourire attendri.

-Il est beau quand il dort, tu sais Hermione ?

Il ne s'adressait qu'à Hermione parce que c'est à elle qu'il voulait se justifier. Ron savait, depuis si longtemps déjà qu'il s'était sûrement habitué à l'idée. Et puis, il avait besoin de s'expliquer, par rapport à ses amis, par rapport à ses sentiments.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Hermione serra Harry un peu plus dans ses bras et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

-Si je t'en veux ? Mais, Harry, la seule chose dont je t'en veux, c'est d'avoir gardé ça pour toi, si longtemps ! Oh, Harry !

Elle le serrait à l'étouffer, Ron les regardant. Il sourit. Il savait bien que Hermione était plus ouverte et plus intelligente que lui. Il l'avait toujours su. Elle avait deux ans de moins, certes, mais il l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait aussi.

Sur le papier, elle avait deux ans de moins. En vérité, elle était sûrement plus âgée et plus mature que tous les Terminales du lycée.

Elle entonna une chanson, que Harry adorait, pour le calmer.

-_Why dou you tell me all these lies ? I just wanna live my life, I don't wanna leave my dreams behind..._

Sa voix était douce, calme, elle berçait Harry qui sentit ses pleurs s'atténuer, pour finalement s'apaiser. Il l'écoutait, ses yeux étant religieusement fixés sur Draco, qui continuait de dormir. Puis il entonna le refrain avec elle.

-_This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted, Is there anything I needed..._

Sa voix se brisa, car il avait trop pleuré.

Il remercia Hermione et se releva, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie.

Ron lui demanda s'il voulait qu'on réveille Draco.

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son frère, dans la ferme intention de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Ron le retint par le bras.

-Il est beaucoup trop lourd pour toi. Reveille-le et partons, avant que Rusard ne nous surprenne.

Harry eut une moue insatisfaite. Il avait toujours détesté réveiller Draco.

Il se dirigea tout de même vers le banc où son frère dormait paisiblement et le secoua légèrement.

De là où il était, Ron entendit un grognement et un jappement étonné. Puis Harry chuchota tendrement, doucement quelque chose à Malfouine qui se releva vivement, rendit sa veste à son frère et se dirigea vers le dortoir sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Voilà, fin de la première partie.

Elle n'est pas passée à la bêta, ma correctrice ayant un problème de PC et mon deuxième correcteur occasionnel (Voir pour "Lambeaux") est à un festival.

La deuxième est déjà écrite, elle viendra dans trois petits jours. A bientôt !

Le petit bouton, en bas à gauche est fait pour me faire part de vos impressions, n'hésitez pas !


	2. Deuxième Partie

**

* * *

**

Auteure :

Temi-Chou

**Titre : **This time's for real

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Harry Potter et tout son Univers. Le seul argent qui passe entre mes mains à propos de HP, c'est celui que je donne pour acquérir les volumes et les DVDs. La chanson «_This time's for real»_ appartient à _Ill niño_, vous la trouverez, si vous aimez le métal, dans l'album_ «Confession»._

**Résumé :** Harry Malfoy est élève en Première L, au lycée Poudlard, Écosse. Polyglotte, son rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprète. Enfin, son deuxième rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprète. Le premier, c'est son jumeau, Draco, dont il est profondément amoureux... Et s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur la réalité ?

**Pairing : **HP/DM, HG/RW, DM/MB (sans commentaire sur ce dernier...)

**Ecrit sur : **Ill niño, les albums «Confession» et «One Nation Underground».

**Notes :** Beaucoup de OOC.

* * *

_**This time's for real, deuxième partie.**_

Le Manoir Malfoy était vraiment sinistre et fade, sans les rires des deux frères.

Lily eut une pensée amère. Draco et Harry n'étaient pas frères. Ils ne le seraient jamais pour elle. Elle reposa le verre de Whisky que lui avait offert Narcissa et entreprit de lui parler, mais la maîtresse des lieux la devança.

-Je suis désolée, Lily, mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête.

-Mais, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander, Cissy.

Au fil des années de vie de Harry, Narcissa et Lily était devenues amies, sous le regard attendri de Lucius et Sirius.

-Oh, si, je le sais. Tu vas me demander de dire à Harry que je lui ai menti toute sa vie. Qu'il n'est pas le frère jumeau de Draco, qu'il n'est même pas son frère, notre fils. Tu voudrais que je lui dise que tu es sa mère.

Lily baissa la tête puis la releva, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Cissy, s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement mal de le voir grandir loin de moi...

-Tu as promis, il y a déjà 17 ans, que tu me le laissais. Que jamais tu ne réclamerais tes droits de mère sur lui. Il est devenu mon fils à l'instant même où je l'ai adopté avec mon époux.

Lily, sous la colère, devant le ton froid de son amie, se leva et balança son verre qui alla se briser sur le piano.

-Mais il est MON fils ! JE l'ai porté pendant neuf mois, c'est MOI qui ai souffert pendant l'accouchement, c'est MOI qui l'ai senti bouger, la première fois...

-Mais c'est moi qu'il appelle maman, c'est mon nom qu'il porte, c'est moi qui lui ai enseigné les règles de savoir-vivre, qui l'ai écouté quand il a découvert son homosexualité, qui me suis levée la nuit quand il pleurait. C'est moi, sa mère, pour lui. Qu'importe que je l'ai adopté, c'est moi sa mère. Une mère n'est pas celle qui porte, mais celle qui élève. Je suis sa mère, Lucius son père, et Draco son frère. James n'est rien. Tu n'es que sa marraine.

Lily s'écroula en pleurs.

James...

Sale lâche, il avait fui, quelques années auparavant, ne supportant plus de voir son fils loin. Il était parti en France, s'était remarié, après avoir divorcé, laissant Lily et son chagrin seuls. Sirius et James s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. Et Sirius n'adressait plus la parole à «ce traitre et cet immonde lâche qui oublie sa famille».

Lily était tombée enceinte à 16 ans et ne s'en était aperçue que trop tard. A sa décharge, elle prenait la pilule et ses règles avaient continué. Mais elle voyait bien qu'elle grossissait anormalement. Alors elle avait fait une prise de sang. Positive. Enceinte. Six mois. Pas d'avortement. Et ses parents lui avaient interdit de garder l'enfant. Et James s'était fait expulser de chez lui.

Se réfugiant chez Sirius, il avait parlé de son problème. Et Sirius avait proposé à Narcissa un deuxième enfant.

Narcissa avait beaucoup hésité. Mais elle avait fini par accepter, sous l'impulsion de Lucius, qui n'avait pas supporté l'idée d'un enfant mis en service sociaux. Il en avait une très mauvaise opinion, après que son meilleur ami d'enfance, Tom Jedusor, enfant des services sociaux, ait très mal tourné.

Cissy se leva et serra Lily dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants :

-Je suis désolée Lily, mais je pense à Harry avant toute chose, je pense à lui. Il est déjà mal dans sa peau, par rapport à Draco... Si en plus, il se mettait en tête qu'on aime son frère plus que lui, ça finira mal... Comprends-moi, Lily... Et si tu ne comprends pas, essaye au moins d'accepter... Plus tard, on lui dira tout... Mais bien plus tard... Quand il aura fini l'adolescence.

* * *

L'été et le bac arrivèrent tranquillement, laissant les épreuves anticipées du baccalauréat loin derrière. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient plus proches que jamais, l'écoutant, ne le laissant pas seul, le réconfortant, tentant de lui changer les idées.

Ils y étaient presque parvenus. Ils avaient convaincu Harry qu'il y avait d'autres mâles homosexuels au lycée, qui pourraient vouloir de Harry.

Ils étaient tous les trois installés dans la chambre de Harry, au Manoir, en Cornouailles. Harry avait eu l'autorisation d'inviter deux de ses amis, dès la fin des cours. Ils étaient rentrés par le train et, Mrs Weasley avait pincé les lèvres en voyant son fils partir avec la famille Malfoy. Lucius lui avait jeté un regard goguenard en serrant la main de Ron, lui disant bien fort qu'il était ravi de voir qu'un Weasley en valait la peine, au point de presque entrer dans sa famille. Molly Weasley avait serré ses jumeaux dans ses bras et ils étaient partis, sous le cri indigné de Harry :

«Père, vous ne devriez pas dire ça ! Les Weasley sont très gentils !».

Leurs vacances se passaient bien, Ça faisait déjà dix jours qu'ils étaient au Manoir et ils avaient réussi à dépasser leur surprise et leur gêne d'un endroit si luxueux.

A leur arrivée, nombre de cadeaux de Harry les attendaient, Ron s'en trouva fortement gêné.

Harry lui avait offert toute la collection d'un roman fantastique qu'il lisait à la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche d'un grand marque et l'intégral des CD de Nirvana.

Hermione trouva les œuvres de Durkheim, Marx et Ricardo dans leurs intégralités, un parfum et des CD de jazz électro.

Ils s'accommodaient encore mal de la présence presque permanente de Draco mais ils étaient moins crispés en sa présence, étonnés de voir son changement de personnalité. Hermione, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ron, commençait à comprendre comment Harry avait bien pu tomber sous le charme de son frère. Il était presque adorable avec elle, indifférent avec Ron mais infiniment génial avec son frère.

Ils riaient encore, ce jour-là, d'un film comique qu'ils avaient regardé sur l'ordinateur de Harry quand Draco frappa à la lourde porte de la chambre. Il entra, leur sourit et lança :

-Les résultats des épreuves sont tombés. Vous voulez que je vous les donne ?

-Oui, dirent les trois autres.

Avec un sourire, Draco monta sur une chaise et tendit à bout de bras une feuille, sur laquelle il avait imprimé tous les résultats.

Il parla d'une voix pompeuse :

-Oyez, Oyez, Braves Gens. Aujourd'hui, à exactement quatorze heures une, les résultats des épreuves anticipées du baccalauréat sont apparus. Commençons, je vous prie. Granger Hermione, Anglais, épreuve écrite : 17. Épreuve orale : 19. Enseignement scientifique : 20. Malfoy Draco, on s'en fout... Malfoy Harry, Anglais, épreuve écrite : 15. Épreuve orale : 15. Mathématiques : 4.

Il s'interrompit et regarda son frère qui avait un sourire éblouissant :

-4 en maths, c'est vraiment la honte. Bon, je continue... Weasm...ley, Ronald... Tu t'appelles Ronald ? C'est super moche... Passons. 12, 14, 8. C'est pas trop mal.

Draco redescendit de sa chaise et mit le papier dans sa poche. Puis, il fit une révérence et se détourna pour rejoindre la porte quand soudain Harry lui sauta dessus pour mettre sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Non, Dray, tu restes, on ne connait pas tes résultats.

-Est-ce vraiment important ? Granger m'a battu, tu m'as battu, fin de l'histoire.

-Donc tu as plus de douze mais moins de quinze à l'écrit et je dirais quatorze et demi à l'oral. Je me trompe ?

Draco cessa de se débattre et regarda son frère.

-Tu es trop curieux pour ton bien, tu sais... J'ai eu 13, à l'écrit. Content ? Je peux y aller ?

Draco se déroba de l'étreinte de son frère et lui tira la langue, avant de s'enfuir.

Hermione et Ron avaient observé la scène avec une tendresse assurée et un certain amusement. Harry semblait vraiment heureux à ce moment-là, son frère dans les bras. Heureux de pouvoir le respirer, le toucher. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et parlèrent de leur résultat.

Puis Hermione lança :

-Ton frère... Il est tout le temps comme ça ?

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

-Au Manoir, tout le temps. Il est génial, mon frère, mais il ne le montre pas trop... Ça serait dommage qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il est n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ron et Hermione restèrent au Manoir des Malfoy pendant près de trois semaines, repoussant sans cesse leur date de départ, sous l'impulsion de Narcissa qui aimait bien avoir près d'elle les amis de son deuxième fils.

Puis Miss Granger s'entendait bien avec Lucius, bien que leur débats soient fondamentalement perturbés par leur différence de point de vue. Lucius souriait et dormait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Miss Granger, en sciences économiques. En fait, elle était brillante, partout.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient entendu Draco et Hermione discuter d'un scientifique qui venait de faire une brillante découverte sur le clonage, mais Hermione parlait avec beaucoup de vie de la meilleure littérature étrangère.

Lucius était quelque peu réticent à accueillir chez lui une adolescente de quinze ans, parce qu'elle était jeune et qu'il craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il avait compris que Granger passait en Terminale à 15 ans pour une bonne raison.

C'était le jour de leur départ. Tous s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle à manger, pour le dernier repas, le repas du midi.

Hermione et Ron allaient rencontrer le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black et sa marraine Lily Evans-Potter.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna à midi pile. Dobby, le majordome des Malfoy, ouvrit la porte pour accueillir Lily et Sirius.

Harry se précipita dans leurs bras.

-Patmol ! Lily ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? Comment s'est passées cette année ? Le boulot, comment ça se passe ? Y a-t-il du nouveau dans l'entreprise Black ? Et toi Lily, tu as eu des nouvelles de James ?

Lily et Sirius rirent.

-Laisse-nous un peu respirer, une question à la fois !

-Oui, tu connais Sirius, il a une mémoire de poisson rouge, il a sûrement oublié la première question.

Hermione fixa Lily et Harry, qui étaient côte à côte, puis elle eut un petit sourire supérieur. C'était évident. Franchement évident. Narcissa n'était pas la mère de Harry, même si elle portait sur lui le même regard doux que sur Draco. Lily portait sur Harry un regard plein d'amour et plein de tristesse, puis... Ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Exactement les mêmes, et les yeux vert émeraude étaient quelque chose de plutôt rare.

Harry se tourna vers elle et elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Avant de dire quoique ce soit à son ami, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Absolument sûre.

Et elle ne l'était pas.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard sombre en contemplant le sourire triomphant de Granger. Cette gamine était décidément bien trop intelligente pour son bien.

* * *

Puis il fallut retourner au lycée, à la fin de l'été, dès le 1er septembre. Draco et Harry étaient sur le quai de King's Cross, près du Poudlard Express, ce train qui les conduisait à Poudlard, chaque année.

Et cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare, Millicent Bullstrode s'était jetée au cou de Draco, lançant un regard noir à Harry.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, il était étrange. Il n'arrêtait pas de couver Draco d'un regard doux, protecteur. Il était bizarre et Draco lui accordait trop d'importance. Il était dangereux pour leur couple.

Elle fut soulagée quand Granger et Weasmoche arrivèrent. Étant donné que Draco et eux ne pouvaient pas supporter, ils s'en iraient au plus vite.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand Hermione Granger s'approcha, avec un immense sourire, de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

-'Ry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

Elle se jeta au cou de Harry, le serrant fortement dans ses bras, pendant que Ron saluait Draco en lui serrant la main.

-Malfouine.

-Weasmoche.

Puis Ron se détourna avec un sourire pour aller à son tour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Hermione s'approcha de Draco.

-Alors, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Conflit éthique, à propos du clonage des êtres humains, révolte de la communauté religieuse, interdiction par l'ONU de se servir de ces recherches.

Elle lui fit la bise, ne voyant pas Millie se tendre en constatant l'échange amical entre ces deux personnes, qui, quelques mois auparavant, se haïssaient encore.

-Bon, t'avais raison. Il n'empêche que cette découverte aurait pu permettre de soigner certaines maladies incurables... Enfin, ne réanimons pas le débat, tu es comme ça, tu restes campée sur tes positions.

Harry éclata de rire et se tourna vers son jumeau.

-Tu peux parler, tiens. Tu es la plus grande tête de mule que je n'ai jamais croisée.

Millie fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit le ton trop doux qu'utilisait Harry Malfoy pour s'adresser à son petit ami. Elle se serra davantage contre lui et Harry se tourna vers elle :

-Tu sais vraiment pas à quoi tu t'engages en sortant avec lui... Je te plains ! Ron, tu me la présentes cette perle rare ?

Hermione frappa Ron sur le haut du crâne.

-Quelle perle rare ?

Puis ils s'en allèrent en continuant à se disputer légèrement, joyeusement.

Draco souriait. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère comme ça. La visite de Ron et Hermione au Manoir cet été lui avait vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. Rien que pour ça, il les remerciait. Il eut un sourire qui retomba quand il constata que Millie dardait sur lui un regard furieux.

-Quoi ? Lança-t-il surpris.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec Weasley et Granger ?

-Avec Harry, on a décidé d'arrêter la guerre S/L. Cette guerre a été trop loin, j'en ai encore les cicatrices au cœur. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ça serait mal que je sois gentil avec ses amis. Tout comme il l'a été avec toi.

Millicent renifla dédaigneusement, refusant la main tendue de Draco.

-J'appelle pas ça de la gentillesse. Tu es beaucoup trop naïf.

-Tu veux dire quoi, par là ?

Millie se retourna vivement vers Draco, ses yeux brillant de larmes et de rage.

-Il est amoureux de toi, ton précieux Harry, hurla Millicent.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, voyant, face à lui, Harry arrêter de marcher pour écouter la dispute plus attentivement. Millie sourit sadiquement.

-Il te couve d'un regard écœurant, et j'ai peur que tu ne finisses par craquer pour lui. Parce que tu le laisse faire et qu'il peut trop t'influencer.

Draco éclata de rire, un véritable fou rire, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il commençait à s'étouffer, quand Harry se dirigea vers Draco et lui tapa légèrement dans le dos, pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

Millie fusilla Harry du regard. Mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant son frère et il parla froidement à Millicent.

-Es-tu stupide ou fais-tu juste semblant ?

-Qu... ?

-Bien sûr que j'aime Draco... L'amour que je lui porte est grand et invincible...

Millie eut un sourire triomphant alors que Draco avait le souffle coupé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet abruti ? Il eut un doute, puis Harry continua sa phrase :

-C'est mon jumeau. Mon frère. Idiote. Putain, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est Draco qui est à plaindre.

Puis il regarda son frère :

-Comment t'as pu tomber amoureux d'une conne pareille ? Elle n'arrive même pas à additionner deux et deux et à comprendre qu'on est frères. Franchement, j'attendais mieux de ta part, nii-san.

Puis il lâcha Draco et partit d'un pas rageur, excédé que cette Millicent ait découvert son secret.

Bullstrode regardait Draco qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit la main sur son épaule, lui demandant d'une voix tremblante :

-C'est vrai ?

Draco ne répondit pas, enleva la main de Millicent de son épaule et se dirigea vers le train, juste avant de monter, il se tourna vers sa petite amie :

-Pour l'instant, reste loin de moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tes paroles blessantes envers mon petit frère.

* * *

Il se passa deux mois, avant que Draco ne pardonne à Millie. Deux mois pendant lesquels Harry rayonnait. Il était heureux de voir que tous les doutes de cette petite pute concernant ses sentiments envers son frère avaient été dissipés. Elle était même venue lui présenter ses excuses, avec un grand sourire. Il les avait accepté, avec le même grand sourire.

Il était heureux. Parce que Draco ne doutait pas.

Jamais il ne douterait.

Et c'était génial.

Il soupira de bien-être et reporta son attention sur MacGonagall qui parlait encore aux Terminales L qu'ils étaient, de Shakespeare, qu'ils connaissaient par cœur depuis environ l'année précédente.

Puis tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta de parler, un coup ayant été frappé à la porte. La personne n'attendit pas le signal pour rentrer.

Il ne salua pas le professeur et essuyant d'un revers de manche son front dégoulinant de sueur et rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds, Draco chercha son frère des yeux.

Celui-ci se leva dès qu'il reconnut Draco.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Harry, viens vite... C'est Lily !

Harry se précipita dehors et Ron vit Harry et Draco parler. Harry se décomposait au fur et à mesure que parlait le blond. Puis il tomba à genoux et poussa un hurlement à mi-chemin entre une agonie entamée et un sanglot.

-LILY !

Draco le retint puis le força à rester près de lui, alors que Harry se débattait pour pouvoir rejoindre sa marraine. Finalement, à bout de force, Harry dut se laisser enlacer par son frère, pleurant délicatement dans son cou. Draco lui caressait le dos, en lui chuchotant des mots encourageants alors que Harry s'accrochait désespérément à son frère, comme on s'accroche à une bouée quand on est sur le point de se noyer.

Ron observa ce spectacle encore quelque secondes, incapable de bouger. Ce n'est que quand la classe commença à spéculer et à murmurer qu'il bougea. Il se jeta hors de la salle et arriva près de son meilleur ami en même temps que Hermione. Draco refusa de bouger. Alors Ron enlaça Harry par-derrière et Hermione enlaça les trois garçons, comme elle le pouvait.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne savaient ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que leur meilleur ami avait besoin d'eux.

Draco s'arracha à l'étreinte avec Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille de rester avec Ron, le temps qu'il parle à Hermione puis il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour l'entraîner quelques pas plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et, malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, il lança le plus froidement possible :

-Lily, la marraine de Harry, vient d'être retrouvée morte chez elle. Elle s'est suicidée il y a deux jours, le 30 octobre.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-Merde !

Ce juron, sorti de sa bouche, semblait comme incongru. Mais il était celui qui résumait le mieux la situation. Merde. Parce que Harry tenait à sa marraine. Parce que Harry commençait à reprendre goût à la vie, même s'il aimait toujours tendrement Draco.

C'était un coup dur supplémentaire, un coup dur de trop.

Hermione demanda à Draco de retourner près de Harry, de le soutenir et de l'aimer. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'amour et celui de son jumeau était le seul qui puisse l'accompagner réellement dans cette terrible épreuve. Elle, elle allait voir Dumbledore, pour savoir si Ron, Draco et elle pouvaient être dispensés de cours, pendant deux ou trois jours. Entre les SES et son meilleur ami, Hermione avait choisi. Et elle ne doutait pas que chacun des gens qu'elle avait cités ferait le même choix.

Dumbledore donna son autorisation, avec son traditionnel sourire bienveillant. Mais en cet instant, Hermione eut envie de le frapper. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce sourire bienveillant en cet instant l'énervait prodigieusement.

* * *

Pendant les trois jours suivants, jamais on ne vit Harry faire autre chose que pleurer. Jamais on ne le vit sans Hermione, Ron, Draco et Millicent. Ils se relayaient pour ne jamais laisser Harry tout seul.

Même quand il allait au toilettes, ou sous la douche, Ron ou Draco était présent, derrière la porte ou le rideau, pour surveiller ses gestes, pour ne pas qu'il craque.

Ils étaient au crématorium.

La sœur de Lily, une certaine Pétunia, venait d'arriver.

Elle regarda, hagarde, à droite et à gauche du cercueil, qui était ouvert. Son regard tomba sur la famille Malfoy, notamment Harry qui était dans les bras de son frère. Elle s'approcha comme une furie et lui cracha dessus.

-Tout est de ta faute, bâtard.

Draco se leva, attrapa Pétunia par le bras, serra violemment, la tira dehors et lui mit son poing dans la figure.

-Je ne frappe pas les femmes, en temps normal.

Pétunia saignait du nez, il avait frappé fort. Il la regarda gémir en voyant le sang sur ses mains, sans même éprouver la moindre émotion.

-Mon frère n'est pas responsable des actes de sa marraine. Elle a choisi seule de se suicider.

-Que tu crois, petite merde, que tu crois ! Cracha Pétunia.

Draco la regarda sans comprendre.

-Lily n'est pas celle que tu crois.

C'est ce moment que Sirius choisit pour arriver.

-Pétunia, je crois que tu perds la tête, dit-il froidement. Je sais que c'est douloureux de perdre sa petite sœur, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à des enfants, pour débiter des inepties. Retourne près de ton mari. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle comptait répliquer, et n'agresse plus mon neveu.

Quand Pétunia fut partie, Sirius se tourna vers Draco.

-Je suis désolé de ce que Tunie a pu dire... Elle adorait sa petite sœur et son suicide est inacceptable. Lily étant divorcée, sans enfant, il fallait qu'elle s'en prenne à quelqu'un, il se trouve que Harry était la seule famille connue à la Tigresse.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, furieux mais Sirius leva la main d'un air impérieux.

-Je ne lui cherche aucune excuse. Je t'explique juste comment elle a pu en arriver là. En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle n'a jamais aimé Harry...

Draco, excédé, tourna les talons et Sirius resta seul. Une main timide lui tapota dans le dos et il rencontra les yeux marrons clairs de Hermione Granger.

-Je peux vous parler, s'il vous plaît, Sirius ?

-Bien sûr.

Il suivit donc Hermione vers l'extérieur qui le regarda fixement.

-Lily et James Potter... Ce sont les parents de Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius la regarda étrangement, comme un mélange de fierté et de peur au fond des yeux.

-J'en suis sûre Mr Black. Lily et Harry ont les mêmes yeux. Chaque année, à la même date, le 31 juillet, Lily et vous êtes au Manoir et fêtez quelque chose... Son anniversaire peut-être. Harry ressemble beaucoup à James Potter. J'ai vu une photo dans le porte-feuille de Lily. Et la façon dont Pétunia a pris Harry à parti a confirmé mes doutes... Je me trompe ?

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ton bien, petite... Je comptais tout révéler à Harry aujourd'hui... C'est ce que souhaitait Lily.

-Ne faites pas ça, lança Hermione affolée.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous allez complètement anéantir Harry. Au lieu perdre une marraine et d'être soutenue par son père, sa mère et son frère, il se rendra compte qu'il a perdu sa mère, qu'il est réconforté par deux parfaits étrangers – des menteurs qui l'ont dupé toute sa vie durant. Et en plus...

-En plus ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, soupira et parla :

-Ne changez pas de comportement envers Harry après ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que vous savez, que je l'ai trahi... Mais c'est pour son bien et pour vous empêcher de faire une connerie.

-Dis.

-Harry est amoureux de Draco. La seule chose qui le retient de vivre cet amour au grand jour, de l'avouer à Draco, c'est leur lien de parenté. Si vous détruisez ça... Harry va se casser les dents sur un type qui l'a toujours considéré comme son petit frère et qui lui porte un amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus fraternel...

* * *

L'enterrement fut la fin de tout. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Draco. Il pensait que ça allait aider pour le deuil de son frère. Harry se terrait dans sa chambre, au Manoir, où il étaient rentrés, pour quelques jours. Draco entra dans sa chambre et vit son frère, debout, devant la fenêtre ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, son MP3 à la main. Son ordinateur était branché sur un blog, le blog d'un certain Slaave, que Draco ne connaissait pas.

Des poèmes en serbo-croate, traduits ensuite en anglais. Le blog de son frère, sûrement.

La musique qui s'échappait des écouteurs de Harry était trop forte, trop brutale, empreinte de tristesse. Harry ouvrit la bouche, sans enlever les écouteurs de ses oreilles, ni se retourner.

-Ill niño. Tu sais, le groupe que tu n'aimes pas. «C'est pas de la musique, ce truc, c'est du bruit». _My pleasant torture. One Nation Underground_. Le CD que m'a offert Lily pour ma fête, il y a deux ans.

Draco écarquilla les sourcils. Harry parlait-il tout seul, maintenant ?

Pour répondre à sa question, Harry se tourna vers son frère et ôta ses écouteurs.

-J'ai senti ton odeur. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais là. Tout comme je sais que tu as vu que le blog ouvert sur mon ordi était le mien, comme je sais que tu as vu que j'écrivais des poèmes en serbo-croate.

-Pourquoi en cette langue ? Demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

-C'est plus fort. Plus sincère. Ce sont des poèmes d'amour. Certains sont des sonnets, d'autres sont juste un peu de prose... Le serbo-croate peut paraître un peu étrange comme ça, mais il est si doux quand il est parlé... C'est Lily qui m'a donné envie d'apprendre le serbo-croate... Elle disait... Elle disait que cette langue, qu'elle a étudié à notre âge, permettait de mieux comprendre, de mieux ressentir, de mieux aimer... James lui avait fait sa déclaration en serbo-croate. Il ne le parlait pas, mais il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre cette langue, juste pour pouvoir prouver à Lily qu'il l'aimait.

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était approché de son bureau, pour empoigner la souris de l'ordinateur et fermer la page web qui était ouverte, sur un poème qu'il dédiait à Lily. Puis il s'installa sur son lit pendant que Draco s'asseyait sur la chaise du bureau.

Harry reprit sa tirade sur le serbo-croate.

-Cette langue, elle me fait ressentir, clairement, sûrement, douloureusement.

-Si c'est douloureux, pourquoi continues-tu à l'apprendre ?

-Arrêterais-tu le basket sous prétexte que tu t'essouffles et que tes muscles te tirent ?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est le but.

-Voilà, tu y es. Le but. Remarque, le chinois et le japonais ne sont pas mal du tout. Je trouve que maudire quelqu'un en japonais a quelque chose de savoureux. Le chinois, je m'en sers plutôt pour les vérités. Le russe, pour les échanges politiques. J'aime bien Karkaroff pour ça, il est très engagé politiquement. Parfois, il a des idées de génocide assez inquiétantes, mais j'arrive toujours à casser ses arguments.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Draco tentait de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il désigna un petit cahier sur la table de chevet de son frère, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Mon journal intime. Écrit en...

-Laisse-moi deviner... Coupa Draco, serbo-croate ?

Harry eut un sourire et Draco se félicita. C'était le premier depuis des jours.

-Non, en allemand. Père a des bases de serbo-croate. Mère connait très bien le chinois. Mais les deux ignorent l'allemand... Et toi aussi.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr que je vous cache quelque chose. Quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir un journal intime sinon ?

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Non, rétorqua Harry. Et tu ne sauras probablement jamais.

-C'est à propos de celui que tu aimes ?

Harry regarda Draco qui se levait et commençait à faire les cent pas.

-J'ai ressassé sans cesse ce que tu m'as dit, l'année dernière juste après que tu m'aies sauvagement tabassé. Je n'arrives pas à trouver. Pourtant tu m'as donné assez d'indices, je devrais pouvoir deviner de qui il s'agit. Je t'ai observé, après avoir tiré mes conclusions. Et elles étaient mauvaises. Ce n'est pas Dean Thomas...

-En effet, ce n'est pas lui. Dean est gentil, mais je vis avec lui à l'internat, je connais trop ses petites manies pour qu'il ne me dégoûte pas.

Draco s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et fixa son frère avec un air totalement perdu.

-Ça me travaille, avoua-t-il au brun, parce que je ne peux pas lui casser la gueule à cause de ta souffrance. Je ne sais pas qui c'est...

Puis il rajouta, sur le ton de plaisanterie :

-Je vais finir par croire que Millie disait vrai.

Harry se leva et se rapprocha de son frère très lentement, sans répondre. Il se colla presque à lui, constatant amèrement les dix centimètres que son frère avait en plus, son visage étant à quelques millimètres de celui de Draco. Harry leva la main et la passa dans les longs cheveux blonds de Draco.

-Et si elle disait vrai, Dray, tu ferais quoi ? S'il avérait qu'elle n'ait pas menti... Et si, effectivement, j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura les lèvres de Draco, dans un doux baiser, tellement peu appuyé qu'il aurait pu être imaginé et non réel.

Harry s'éloigna ensuite de Draco qui semblait sous le choc.

-Sors, maintenant, nii-san.

Draco ne bougea pas.

Il posa ses mains sur ses lèvres et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

-Ce baiser... Pourquoi ?

Harry ricana, évitant toujours intensément le regard de son frère. Il le posait partout sauf sur le regard trop gris qui ne voulait que confirmer que c'était bien réel, que tous ces sentiments vivaient dans les yeux de son frère.

-Je pensais avoir été clair...

-Oh mon Dieu.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère. Il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de réfléchir calmement. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un rêve malsain, extrêmement malsain. Discrètement, il se pinça la main. Ça faisait mal. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était une plaisanterie. Oui, voilà, Harry, son frère, jouait simplement au jeu qu'il avait commencé.

Draco tentait de se convaincre que tout était faux, que c'était une mauvaise blague, quand Harry vint se poster devant lui, s'accroupissant pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Et Draco n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans les émeraudes de son frère.

De la peur. De la gêne. De l'amour. Du désir. Du Chagrin. Du soulagement.

-Depuis longtemps ?

Harry ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

-Depuis longtemps ? Répéta Draco, sa voix montant d'un volume.

-Depuis... quatre ans.

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Je suis désolé, Dray, si tu savais combien je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas... Nii-san... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie...

Harry appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Draco, qui le repoussa.

-Ne me touche pas.

Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Ne... Ne fais pas ça, nii-san... Je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça...

-Alors, je suis censé faire quoi ? Murmura Draco, je suis censé faire quoi ? Ce genre de sentiments, entre nous deux, c'est immoral. C'est laid. Et c'est tout sauf de l'amour.

Draco se leva et partit de la chambre de Harry sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Ce fut une véritable furie qui surgit dans le Manoir Malfoy, en plein après-midi, après avoir reçu un appel de Harry. Elle salua Lucius et Narcissa qui lisaient dans la bibliothèque et monta directement dans la chambre de Draco. Elle entra sans frapper et le vit en train de fumer une cigarette – lui qui détestait ça – à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il se retourna, surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit que la main d' Hermione qui atterrit douloureusement sur sa joue gauche.

Elle était furieuse. Essoufflée, rouge de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle terrifiait Draco qui s'éloigna d'un pas, avant de rencontrer la rambarde de protection de la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-A qui ?

-A Harry ! Il m'a appelé, complètement détruit, en pleurs, disant qu'il voulait se tuer, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil sarcastique, je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir provoquer ce genre d'émotions chez mon frère – il cracha ce mot-là – surtout maintenant qu'il est en deuil de sa marraine.

Hermione se calma et le regarda attentivement.

-Oh Draco... Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Il te l'a dit ?

Le ton était doux, soyeux, triste.

-Oui.

Puis les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent.

-J'voulais pas lui faire de mal, tu sais, Mione... Moi, je l'aime, mon frère... Mais je l'aime comme un frère... Pas comme... Un amant... Je n'ai pas su comment réagir... J'ai réfléchi tout l'été à savoir qui était le salaud qui faisait souffrir mon petit Harry, juste pour pouvoir casser la gueule à ce fils de pute... Puis j'me rends compte que c'est moi le fils de pute en question..

Il regarda Hermione.

-Mais je ne peux pas me casser la gueule à moi-même...

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Harry. Explique-lui que tu auras besoin de temps pour t'habituer à l'idée, que tu ne peux pas lui retourner ses sentiments parce que tu n'es ni attiré par les hommes, ni attiré par ton propre frère.

Elle fit une pause et lui sourit.

-Il se dégoûte de pouvoir penser à toi de cette manière. Il ne tenait que parce que les deux personnes qui savaient ne l'avaient pas rejeté et ne le considéraient pas comme un monstre. Il tient à toi et ton avis est le plus important. J'imagine que ça doit être étrange. Déroutant. Un peu écœurant, même.

Draco hocha la tête. Puis il revit la lueur de désir dans les yeux de son frère. Il frissonna d'horreur.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux... Hermione, il me terrifie, maintenant.

-Mais il est comme les groupies que tu as au lycée. A la différence que vous êtes frères.

Draco s'écroula sur son lit, fixa le plafond et soupira. Sa chambre était juste en-dessous de celle de son frère. Actuellement, il devait être en train de pleurer sur son lit. A cause de lui.

Mais qu'il était bête ! Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? C'était comme Parkinson, à la différence que Parkinson espérait qu'il quitterait Millie pour elle. Harry n'espérait pas de telles choses ? Il fut soudain pris d'un doute.

Harry était tout de même jaloux. Le jour où Millie et lui se sont mis ensemble fut le premier jour où son frère avait levé la main sur lui.

Il avait eu mal. C'était du chagrin.

Draco essaya de voir comment il aurait réagi si Millie avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre en plein milieu de la cour.

Exactement de la même façon.

Alors Draco se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Harry était assis sur son lit, en train de pleurer. Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme gêné. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui tourna le dos.

-Harry...

Il ne répondit pas à l'appel. Et garda le dos obstinément tourné.

-Frangin...

Aucune réponse.

-Bon, tu ne veux pas me regarder, mais tu vas m'écouter... Je suis désolé, j'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Je suis stupide et... Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est... Voilà, je suis un peu perturbé parce que je ne m'y attendais pas... Euh... Laisse-moi... quelques temps pour que je m'habitue... à cette idée...

Il se tut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, afin de dire le plus important.

-Je ne pourrais jamais répondre à tes sentiments. Parce que tu es un homme, parce que tu es mon frère. J'en suis désolé, mais...

-Elle fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco parut surpris. Harry se retourna, un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres.

-Qui fait peur ? Demanda le blond.

-Hermione. Quand elle est énervée, moi, elle me terrifie. Je sais très bien que c'est elle qui t'a parlé. Pour te convaincre. Je la connais par cœur, ma Mionette...

Draco s'assit sur le lit de son frère et le fixa.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle fait peur... Putain, j'ai failli me chier dessus tellement elle ressemblait à un dragon !

Harry éclata de rire et Draco suivit.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, comme les cours, la reprise, la raison qui a poussé Lily à se suicider puis Harry regarda son frère :

-Nii-san...

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-C'est normal, va. T'es mon frère, je peux pas me permettre de te laisser dans la galère.

Ils s'étreignirent et d'un coup, la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit et Hermione se jeta sur eux pour les enlacer, pleurant à moitié.

-Vous êtes trop bêtes, les garçons.

-Hermione...

-Oui, 'Ry ?

-Tu as tout écouté...

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre d'un air coupable.

-Fallait bien que je sache si Draco disait les bons mots ! Vous êtes tellement insensibles, parfois, les hommes, qu'une femme doit toujours être à vos côtés pour vérifier si vous n'êtes pas complètement manchots.

* * *

Les années passèrent, permettant à Harry de cicatriser et de faire le deuil de son amour pour son frère. Il avait continué ses études, s'éloignant de la demeure familiale, n'y revenant que peu de temps. Il avait décidé d'emménager en France.

Draco s'était découvert une passion d'architecte. Il était le meilleur de Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione était devenue Premier Ministre, sous l'égide de la Reine. Après Margaret Tatcher, Hermione Granger. Harry s'amusait souvent à les comparer.

Ron, lui, s'était consacré à la philosophie. Il enseignait à présent en Université cette matière pour laquelle il s'était pris de passion.

Draco avait quitté Millicent, après deux ans d'amour, après qu'elle ait eu un mot malheureux envers Harry. Elle l'avait copieusement insulté sur son homosexualité et Draco avait affirmé que décidément, «Harry avait eu raison, tu n'es qu'une conne à l'esprit trop fermé pour voir où peut être le bonheur d'autrui».

Millie avait maudit Harry qui lui avait ri au nez.

Aujourd'hui, il revenait, parce que ses parents avaient décidé, en ce 30 octobre, d'une réunion familiale.

Il était venu sans Colin, son petit ami depuis maintenant trois ans.

Il était amoureux de Colin.

Harry l'avait rencontré en France, où Colin travaillait, en tant que guide touristique. Alors qu'il marchait dans la capital, Harry avait vu un groupe de serbo-croates guidés par ce blond jusqu'au Louvre. Colin avait du mal à se faire comprendre, parce que ses clients parlaient mal l'anglais. Alors Harry avait volé à son secours, expliquant en serbo-croate quel était ce monument et sa fabuleuse histoire.

Harry s'était alors présenté à Colin comme étant interprète Et Colin l'avait tout de suite entraîné dans la visite de la capitale française. Puis ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

Ils étaient devenus amis, comme ça.

Puis ils étaient devenus plus, comme ça.

Harry savait que ses sentiments pour Colin n'égaleraient jamais ceux qu'il avait toujours pour Draco. Il faisait semblant de ne plus l'aimer, comment pourrait-il encore aimer un homme marié, avec un enfant ?

Mais au final, il l'aimait encore et toujours.

Il arriva au Manoir, s'installa dans le salon après avoir salué son père, sa mère, son parrain et son frère.

Il n'aimait pas le visage fermé de Narcissa. Il n'aimait pas le regard perdu de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas la concentration de son frère, qui fixait un point lointain.

-Harry, chéri, dit sa mère, assieds-toi, nous avons à parler... A te révéler un grand secret. Sache que ça ne changera rien, jamais, entre nous...

* * *

**F**_I_**N**

* * *

Et voilà, le two-shot est terminé. Je pensais devoir attendre trois jours, le temps que ma bêta rentre, mais au final, le chapitre est là plus tôt que prévu.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'idée m'est venue il y a quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus, alors que j'écoutais les informations qui nous tenait au courant de l'évolution des lois sur l'adoption.

A la base, je voulais un OS... Je me suis un peu laissée emportée. Je vous offre ainsi le deuxième Two-shot de mon existence.


	3. Troisième Partie

**Auteure :** Temi-chou.

**Titre :** This time's for real.

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Harry Potter et tout son Univers. Le seul argent qui passe entre mes mains à propos de HP, c'est celui que je donne pour acquérir les volumes et les DVDs. La chanson «_ This time's for real »_ appartient à _Ill niño_, vous la trouverez, si vous aimez le métal, dans l'album_ « Confession »._

**Résumé : **Harry Malfoy est élève en Première L, au lycée Poudlard, Ecosse. Polyglotte, son rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprête. Enfin, son deuxième rêve le plus cher est de devenir interprête. Le premier, c'est son jumeau, Draco, dont il est profondément amoureux... Et s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur la réalité ?

**Dédicace :** Vous, qui m'avez demandé une suite, remerciez donc Flower Black, qui me harcèle depuis une semaine ou deux, pour que j'écrive une suite parce "C'est vraiment une fin de salope". Donc, je dédicace ce bonus, cette suite et fin, à Flower, parce que sans son harcèlement perpétuel, que ce soit en bibliologie ou pendant les repas du midi, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais vu le jour.

**Petit rappel des faits :** Harry n'est pas le véritable fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il est amoureux de Draco. Il lui avoue quelques jours après la mort de sa marraine, Lily Evans. Quelques années plus tard, lors d'une réunion de famille avec Sirius, son parrain, Draco, Lucius et Narcissa, Harry apprend la terrible vérité.

**Notes :** Bon, deux choses à dire... Déjà, il y a un lemon raté caché quelque part... Ensuite, j'ai écrit ce texte en écriture gothique sur mon PC. Je sais que pour vous, ça ne représente absolument rien, mais moi, j'ai eu l'impression, pendant quelques heures, d'être un Gadzart !

**Notes bis :** GLOIRE A WATTOUAT !

* * *

_**This time's for real, troisième partie.**_

Un silence assourdissant s'était installé après que Narcissa eut fini de lui révéler le pot aux roses. Depuis plus de cinq minutes, Harry ne la regardait plus, avait les yeux dans le vide, perdus quelque part au-dessus de Draco.

Il secoua lentement la tête et regarda Sirius, en quête de vérité. Son parrain le regardait, dépité.

Sirius ne voulait pas qu'on dise à Harry tout ce qui avait été caché, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait remarqué les regards que portait encore son filleul à Draco. Et la réaction de Harry lui donna raison.

Ce dernier expira rapidement tout l'air qu'il avait accumulé et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut pour s'adresser à Draco.

-Tu le savais ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se leva brutalement et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Tu le savais ? Répéta-t-il, d'un ton tellement bas qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il sifflait comme un serpent.

Draco leva lentement les yeux vers son frère avant de soupirer et de passer sa main sur son visage.

-Oui, je le savais. Je l'ai appris... Par un malheureux hasard. J'ai surpris une conversation alors que je voulais présenter Isadora à Père. Mais cela ne change rien, Harry, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte, tu es mon frère. Tu as toujours été mon frère et tu le seras toujours.

Harry détourna la tête et regarda son père, Lucius. Celui-ci le regardait de la même façon qu'avant, ce mélange de fierté et de tendresse dissimulée. La seule chose qui changeait de l'accoutumée, c'était cette petite pointe de tristesse, au fond des yeux. Harry n'eut pas le coeur à lui faire des reproches dans l'immédiat.

Alors il amorça un mouvement pour sortir, toujours sans un regard envers Narcissa. Celle-ci blessée, tendit la main vers lui.

-Harry, chéri...

Mais il la coupa.

-"Harry, fils, de tout temps à jamais, l'amour entre hommes a existé. Quelle mère serais-je pour te reprocher d'être toi ? Je t'aime, mon fils et jamais je ne t'en voudrais d'être homosexuel. Aussi sûr que mon sang coule dans tes veines". N'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai dit que j'étais gay. Mensonges !

-Non, Harry...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry était déjà sorti du petit salon, claquant brutalement la porte et faisant trembler la vitrine contenant la collection précieuse de Lucius.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, beaucoup plus lourd et triste que le premier. Ce fut Draco qui le brisa en ricanant.

-Bien. Je vois qu'il a super bien pris la nouvelle. Ca n'aurait pas pu être mieux...

-Draco, rugit Lucius, ton ironie n'a rien à faire à cette table.

-Bien sûr qu'elle y a sa place ! Vous auriez dû nous écouter, Sirius et moi, nous n'étions pas d'accord !

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et passa rapidement la porte, pour poursuivre Harry.

Il le rattrapa au milieu du couloir menant vers l'aile gauche du Manoir, où se trouvait sa chambre.

-Harry ! Appella-t-il.

Mais son frère ne répondit pas, alors il accéléra le rythme, le rattrapant et le plaquant contre le mur du couloir.

Draco tint fermemement les mains de Harry et plaqua son torse contre celui de son frère. Harry posa ses yeux émeraude sur Draco qui se sentit frémir. Tant de haine dans un regard, tant de rancoeur et de colère...

Leurs visages se frôlaient, rappelant à Harry une scène qui avait eu lieu une dizaine d'années avant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique, _mi hermano querido_, me donner un baiser sur un air de fin du monde...

Draco sourit, reconnaissant la réplique, puis répondit :

-Cette scène est différente...

-En quoi ? Demanda Harry, amer.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, rétorqua Draco.

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune, hystérique, empli d'amertume.

-Non, Dray, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est que je viens d'apprendre que ma mère biologique s'est suicidée il y a dix ans.

Il se dégagea de la prise de son frère d'un coup vif et inversa les rôles. Draco, plaqué contre le mur et hébêté par la révélation ne réagit pas à cette inversion de situation.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pensais que je ne t'aimais plus que comme un frère, n'est-ce pas, nii-san ?

Il pencha la tête vers les lèvres de son frère et se détourna juste avant de les frôler, se contentant de rapprocher sa bouche de l'oreille du blond.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, mon amour, et ça ne s'arrêtera pas sous prétexte que tu me le demandes.

Puis il relâcha son frère et eut le courage qui lui avait manqué des années auparavant. Il s'appuya contre le mur d'en face et fixa Draco, qui restait immobile, comme paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, par ce que Harry – son frère – venait de lui dire.

-Et... Colin ? Demanda Draco d'une voix éteinte.

-Il est gentil... Il est drôle... Il est intelligent... Il aime les mêmes choses que moi... On se complète et se ressemble... Mais il ne te remplacera jamais dans mon coeur... Je l'aime... Tellement moins que je ne t'aime toi...

-Pourquoi...?

-Pourquoi Mère ne m'a jamais rien dit avant, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi j'aime les langues vivantes... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi je reste avec Colin ? Parce que j'ai cruellement besoin qu'on m'aime... Pourquoi toi ? La réponse est dans la question... Parce que toi... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ? Je n'en ai pas envie.

Harry s'approcha de Draco, qui ne recula pas. Leurs visages se frôlaient de nouveau. Harry attrappa le menton de son frère pour le forcer à le regarder. Il le dépassait à présent.

-Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

-Non. Ma question était : Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu n'y arriverais pas ? Que c'était trop dur ? J'aurais compris !

-Tu aurais compris ? Laisse-moi rire, chuchota Harry, "Ce genre de sentiments, entre nous deux, c'est immoral. C'est laid. Et c'est tout sauf de l'amour."

-Je... Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tant de mauvaise foi me fait presque peur, nii-san. Mais c'est pas grave... Je t'aime comme ça.

-Arrête de dire ça.

-Que je t'aime ? C'est pourtant la vérité.

Harry se pencha et frôla les lèvres de Draco, avant de l'embrasser. Si Draco fut surpris de ce baiser, auquel il s'attendait malgré tout, Harry fut encore plus surpris de constater que son frère lui rendait. Ce n'était qu'un simple et chaste baiser, mais il répondait. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il embrassait son frère, au milieu de ce couloir, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était moins écoeurant que ce qu'il croyait. Il soupira de bien-être avant de sursauter et de repousser Harry violemment.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, mitigé, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

* * *

Ce fut un jeune interprête perturbé qui retourna dans sa demeure de Paris, ce jour-là. Colin, un jeune homme blond aux yeux marrons, l'y attendait, avec un repas préparé et dieu seul sait combien Colin cuisinait bien. Mais ce soir-là, Harry n'avait pas faim.

Ce n'était pas tant la révélation du mensonge qui l'avait perturbé, c'était ce baiser. Quand Harry avait embrassé Draco, dans un moment de pure folie, dans un moment de pure détresse, dans une envie aussi viscérale qu'ignoble, il ne s'attendait pas... à ça.

-Bonjour...

-Salut ! Alors ce week-end chez tes parents, c'était comment ?

Puis Colin se stoppa en voyant l'air de Harry. Il ne souriait pas, semblait défait, perdu dans ses pensées. Colin connaissait cet air, c'était l'air qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait son jumeau. Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'avança prudemment dans le couloir, hélant doucement Harry qui se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Colin, tu veux que je te laisse seul et que je rentre chez moi ?

-Surtout pas !

Harry se jeta sur Colin, dévorant ses lèvres avec une violence inouïe, un baiser comme l'un des premiers qu'ils avaient échangé et qu'il n'échageaient plus depuis des années.

Harry plaqua Colin contre le mur, sa main se glissant sous son tee-shirt pour avoir le contact de sa peau.

Ne pas penser à quel point cette peau diffère de celle de Draco.

Il enleva le tee-shirt de son amant, qui répondait avec fougue à son baiser, le touchant et le caressant, glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de Harry, afin de pouvoir toucher ses fesses, les griffer quand il le faisait gémir.

Harry grogna et tira Colin jusqu'à leur chambre, le poussant violemment sur le lit.

Il se mit à califourchons sur le blond et lui enleva violemment son pantalon, le faisant sursauter.

-Harry, sois plus doux, veux-tu...

-Ta gueule, cracha Harry, j'ai pas besoin d'amour mais de sexe.

Colin se débattit quelques secondes, tentant de montrer sa désapprobation puis abandonna finalement, savourant enfin les caresses que Harry lui offrait, quand même plus douces.

Harry ne voyait plus le corps de Colin, cette cicatrice d'apendicite n'existait plus et devant lui, offert, suppliant, s'offrait le corps de Draco. Draco. Ses mains pâles et fines, qui caressaient ses cheveux, l'incitant à prendre ce sexe en bouche, sexe avec lequel il jouait, léchant le gland, ne l'enfournant jamais dans sa bouche, le suçotant sur la longueur.

Ce n'était plus Colin qui gémissait son nom, en guise de prière suppliante.

Ce n'était pas non plus le sexe du guide touristique qu'il goba, le soulageant d'une longue torture.

C'était Draco.

-Harry... Harry, je veux plus, je te veux en moi, maintenant !

Le brun sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Colin, mais obéit tout même. Il écarta les jambes de Colin et s'enfonça en lui, sans préparation.

Malgré l'habitude, Colin cria de douleur, mais rapidement, Harry posa sa main sur son érection, le masturbant en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Le plaisir désamorça la douleur et Colin replia les jambes sur le dos de son amant l'incitant à entamer les va et vient ce que Harry fit avec délice et violence, pudeur et vice, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Colin et Draco réunis.

Il entama le va et vient, entrant, sortant, entrant de nouveau pour sortir encore. Il s'essoufla vite, calma le rythme pour reprendre un souffle correct, avant de repartir de plus belle, faisant gémir Colin par moments, le faisant fermer les yeux.

Harry ne pensait plus à rien, profitant de cet instant où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il faiasit l'amour à Draco. Il sentit le plaisir monter, et quand il arriva à son paroxysme, il murmura des mots tendres à son amants.

Ces murmures même qui eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Colin, qui repoussa vivement Harry.

Ce dernier lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amant. Habituellement, quand ils avaient fini de faire l'amour, Colin aimait bien que Harry reste sur lui, chuchotant toute sorte de mots d'amour. Et là, le guide touristique se rabhillait déjà, sans un mot, sans un regard envers le brun.

-Colin... ?

-Ca y est, tu te souviens enfin de mon prénom ? Grogna Colin, en allant chercher son tee-shirt resté dans le couloir de l'entrée. Harry le suivit.

-Je n'ai jamais oublié ton prénom...

-Tu m'as appelé Draco. Draco, putain, c'est ton frère jumeau je te rappelle ! C'est ignoble de penser à son frère, à son sang, alors qu'on est en train de jouir ! Tu pensais à lui pendant que tu me baisais ?

Les derniers mots étaient hurlés, Colin était en larmes.

Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain entre les frères et la pâleur soudaine de Harry lui donnait raison. Alors il prit ses dernières affaires, fourra dans son sac la brosse à dents qu'il laissait toujours chez Harry, récupéra les CDs, ses vêtements pour finalement laisser la bague en argent que Harry lui avait offert – celle qu'il portait toujours à son annualaire gauche – sur la table de la salle à manger.

Harry n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Colin le regarda.

-Tu sais, mon amour, moi, je t'ai vraiment aimé. Chaque fois que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je le pensais.

-Moi aussi, gémit Harry, moi aussi je t'aime... Je... Suis désolé... Tu...

Il s'arrêta pour déglutir avant de reprendre.

-Reste. Il faut qu'on parle.

Colin soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, sous le regard suppliant de Harry, il déposa finalement son sac près de la porte et suivit Harry dans la cuisine, où ils se mettaient toujours pour parler sérieusement, de préférence devant un café. Colin croisa les mains sur la table et attendit. Il se doutait que ce que son conjoint avait à lui dire n'était pas facile.

-Je... Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais amoureux de Draco, commença Harry. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à lui cacher. Un jour, trois jours après la mort de Lily, je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui et il m'a repoussé, me disant que ce genre d'amour entre frères, ce n'était pas normal.

-Il n'a pas tort, c'est immoral. Vous partagez le même sang, merde !

-Justement, non.

Colin écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Bien sûr, physiquement, Harry et Draco étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, mais de là à dire qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, il y a des limites. Colin ricana.

-Tu te cherches des excuses, Harry.

-Hélas, je préfèrerais ne pas être en train de te dire la vérité, pour une fois.

-Comment ça ? Vous avez le même père, la même mère, donc, vous êtes frères,_ point barre. _Termina-t-il en français.

-J'ai été adopté. Je ne suis pas né en juin, mais le 31 juillet. Mon nom devrait être Harry James Potter.

-Tu te moques de moi. Lily, ta marraine, serait en fait ta mère ?

-Oui. Elle est tombée enceinte de moi quand elle avait dix-sept ans, et ni elle ni mon père ne se sentaient en mesure d'élever un enfant. Sirius, le cousin de ma mè... de Narcissa, a donc proposé à Lucius de m'adopter, me faisant passer pour le frère de Draco. James, ne supportant pas l'absence de son enfant, s'est enfui en France, ici, donc, tandis que Lily continuait à me voir grandir, en tant que marraine.

Colin écoutait religieusement les paroles de Harry. N'importe qui l'aurait traité de fou, mais le blond savait très bien que Harry n'était pas du genre à mentir, ni à fuir ses responsabilités. Donc, s'il avait joui en pensant à Draco, c'était pour une raison précise, une raison que harry allait lui expliquer.

-Au final, elle n'a pas pu supporter de m'entendre l'appeler Marraine et elle s'est suicidée... Donc, c'est de ma faute si ma mère est morte, si mon père l'a abandonnée... Tout est de ma faute...

-Mais non, rétorqua Colin, elle a fait son choix, tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Ta "mèraine" allait mal, tu sais, je suis sûr que tu le sens au fond de toi...

Harry ne répondit pas et reprit son histoire.

-Cette révélation a remis en cause tout ce que j'ai toujours su... Et je me suis revu au lycée, lorsque j'aimais encore Draco, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais su toute cette histoire quand j'étais plus jeune... J'ai eu un vieux relent d'amour pour lui...

Colin accusait le coup, ayant l'impression que Harry venait de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Cela dut se voir sur son visage car l'interprête posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Ce n'était qu'un relent, Colin. Cette bague, que je t'ai offerte, que tu viens d'enlever pour la première fois, ce n'est pas un cadeau en l'air. Je t'aime, tu fais partie de ma vie, à présent et je ne l'imagine plus sans toi. Cette bague, c'était vraiment pour ça, que je te l'ai offerte, pour montrer au monde que je t'appartiens. A toi. Pas à Draco. Pas à mon ex. A toi.

Colin soupira et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Harry lui déclarait rarement son amour, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours magnifique. Puis finalement il leva la tête sourit à Harry, le regarda dans ses yeux émeraude.

Harry se leva alors et vint se placer à genoux devant Colin, qui le fixait toujours.

-Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, Colin. Ne doute jamais.

* * *

Et pourtant, malgré tous les mots qu'il avait pu dire à Colin, Harry doutait lui-même. Il en eut la confirmation quelques mois plus tard, quatorze, pour être exact, quand il dut se rendre au Manoir pour Noël, fête de famille par excellence.

Il y allait seul chaque année, si on oubliait l'année précédente, puisqu'il avait décliné l'invitation. Colin rentrait dans sa famille, qui habitait à présent dans le Sud de la France, près d'Aix-en-Provence.

Ce soir-là, au Manoir, il y avait ses parents, Draco, Isadora et Scorpius, leur fils. Etait aussi présent, Sirius, dans toute sa splendeur sur le déclin.

Assis face à Draco, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour parler à son filleul en français, comme ce dernier l'avait exigé.

-_Tu sais, _disait Harry en français,_ la France est un beau pays qui mérite d'être visité. Il n'y a pas seulement Paris, mais aussi Aix-en-Provence, la Vendée, les Pyrénées-Atlantiques, qui représente une belle partie de l'histoire de France, que ce soit avec le château d'Henri IV, ou le Boulevard des Pyrénées, à Pau, toujours. Et puis, combien d'autres régions peuvent se vanter d'avoir à la fois les montagnes et l'océan à portée de voiture ?_

Et Scorpius répondait, dans un français plus qu'approximatif.

-_Tu m'apporteras à France un jour ?_

Et Draco observait son fils d'un air admiratif. Et Draco regardait son frère d'un air pensif, lui aussi avait été obsédé par ce baiser. Il en avait parlé à Isadora, qui avait compris, comme toujours. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait toujours au moins une personne qui nous faisait douter de notre hétérosexualité, que c'était temporaire.

Isadora et Harry s'entendaient très bien. Allemande d'origine, c'était grâce à Harry qu'elle avait rencontré Draco. Harry était un garçon adorable et elle avait tout de suite beaucoup sympathisé avec lui, même si elle avait préféré le frère aîné.

Harry appelait souvent Isadora pour discuter avec elle, surtout à présent qu'Hermione était moins disponible, beaucoup plus prise par son emploi du temps de ministre, au sens propre. Après qu'il eut appris que sa famille n'était que sa famille adoptive, après sa dispute avec Colin, il avait appelé Isadora, pour lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de demander à Colin de venir partager son appartement, pour lui expliquer qu'il était désolé pour le baiser, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Draco, qu'il n'aimait que Colin.

Elle avait pu rassurer son mari sur ce point, Harry n'avait pas plus de sentiments pour lui qu'elle n'en avait pour sa soeur cadette.

Et Draco avait souri d'un air contrit.

-Dis-moi, Harry, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à revenir vivre en Angleterre ?

-Jamais, Isa, répondit-il, j'aime trop la France pour l'abandonner... Si l'Angleterre retient mes racines, le pays de Molière me donne des ailes !

-Je comprends, sourit Isadora, alors, c'est pour quand ?

-Dans trois semaines.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, intervint Draco intrigué.

-De mon nouvel appartement.

Draco haussa les sourcils, très étonné.

-Mais tu adores le tien !

-Ah, c'est sûr qu'il n'y a que Colin qui puisse me faire renoncer à ma vue sur la Tour Effeil. Nous allons emménager ensemble dès que possible, c'est-à-dire dans trois semaines.

Harry eut un sourire amoureux et satisfait, tandis que le silence s'installait sur l'assemblée et que Draco blanchissait considérablement. Sirius fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions.

-C'est fantastique ! Quand comptais-tu nous annoncer cette nouvelle merveilleuse ?

-A la fin du repas, répondit Harry en remerciant son parrain du regard, mais Isadora m'a pris de vitesse.

-Mais ça veut dire que vous allez vous marier ? Demanda Scorpius.

-Non, poussin, réagit Draco, deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier, en France, c'est interdit.

-Ah... Mais c'est pas juste ! Répondit le petit garçon.

-Hélas, non, désespéra Harry, mais toutefois, il existe une formidable invention des français qui s'appelle pacs. C'est comme le mariage, mais pas vraiment.

-Vous allez vous pacser alors.

Harry rit et regarda son neveu d'un air attendri.

-Tu voudrais avoir Colin comme oncle ?

-Il est gentil Colin, il connaît plein de langues que tu connais pas. Je peux apprendre l'hébreu avec lui.

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son neveu avant de lui répondre que peut-être allait-il demander à Colin, un jour, si leur colocation se passait bien. Draco se leva d'un bond et lança l'idée d'aller chercher le dessert. Harry se proposa de l'accompagner, sentant comme un malaise avec son frère.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Harry verrouilla la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Draco.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda le brun, j'ai l'impression que tu n'approuves pas ma décision.

-Je l'approuve autant que tu as approuvé mon mariage avec Isadora, rétorqua Draco d'un air contrit.

-J'adore Isadora et vous formez un couple magnifique ! J'ai toujours approuvé ce mariage.

Draco s'approcha de Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux gris étincelaient de rage sans que Harry n'en comprenne le sens.

-Oh non, pas encore plaqué contre un mur, on a passé l'âge, Draco.

-Tu es sérieux quand tu dis que tu vas te pacser avec Colin ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Et pour qu...

Il fut coupé par des lèvres voraces sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue, avec rage, avec douceur aussi. Une contradiction que Harry ne s'expliquait pas, pas plus qu'il ne trouvait justifié la présence de cette langue dans sa bouche. Ou encore ces dents qui le mordaient violemment.

Il repoussa Draco avec force, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Arrête cette comédie, Draco. Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Draco passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Harry, se mordillant les lèvres d'une façon sensuelle, sans même sans rendre compte. Harry retint un gémissement devant cette vision affolante.

-Mon Dieu... Frangin... Pardonne-moi, je... Je...

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, il s'était penché vers Draco et posait sur ses lèvres un baiser empli de douceur et d'amour, avant de saisir son frère par les hanches afin de le rapprocher de lui, afin que leurs corps se frôlent, juste une fois, juste cette fois. Et après, il cesserait cette comédie malsaine.

Draco se laissa faire, son coeur ratant un battement et repartant plus rapidement encore, il ouvrit la bouche, sortit la langue et lécha délicatement les lèvres de Harry. Il gémit doucement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry puis sur ses épaules, se demandant comment il n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il était aussi musclé.

Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Il furent interrompu par un coup frappé sur la porte. C'était Lucius.

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous battre, j'espère, dit sa voix étouffée par le lourd battant.

-Non, répondirent les frères en choeur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Père, continua Draco, nous avions juste besoin de discuter.

-Parfait. Ne discutez pas trop longtemps, Scorpius s'impatiente de son dessert !

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux et évitèrent de se regarder lorsqu'ils murmurèrent un "Désolé" inaudible.

-Tu sais où Mère a rangé la tarte ?

-Mère a rangé une tarte ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Dobby ?

Draco grimaça, faisant rire Harry et détendant l'atmosphère.

-C'est elle qui l'a fait... J'espère que tu ne crains pas l'indigestion, parce que c'est ce qui risque de nous arriver...

-Oh, mon estomac est rôdé, Colin cuisine sûrement plus mal qu'elle. Et je ne te parle pas de son petit frère, Denis.

La mention de Colin jeta un nouveau et Draco prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry... Pour mon comportement. C'est inacceptable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, et je veux que tu saches que j'approuve toutes tes décisions. C'était ridicule de te traiter de cette façon. Je suis désolé.

-T'inquiète pas, nii-san, je sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire. Et de ma part non plus, cela ne signifiait rien.

Montrer l'indifférence quand on a mal. Rétorquer les mêmes arguments quand on est blessé. Et faire semblant de ne pas voir ce regard encore plus blessé se poser sur soi.

C'était la technique que Harry employait. Mais il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait faire une croix sur Draco, il s'apercevait que Draco n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne voulais pas le perdre. Tellement contradictoire que Harry avait envie de lui arracher les yeux, à défaut d'autre chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il commençait à revenir à des sentiments plus fraternels pour Draco, pourquoi fallait-il que ce dernier l'embrasse ?

Il avait à présent un début d'érection désagréable mais heureusement pas visible. Les deux garçons se remirent à être enjoués, tandis qu'il apportaient la tarte de Narcissa à table.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'ils se rassirent et ne se rencontrèrent plus pour la fin du repas.

Les conversations reprirent, les rires retentirent et les cadeaux furent échangés.

Quand Harry déballa le cadeau que Draco lui avait fait, son coeur tressauta dans sa poitrine. C'était un CD qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis encore plus longtemps. C'était "Confession" d'Ill niño.

Avec quelques mots. Juste quelques mots.

"Why do you tell me all these lies ?"

Et Harry se mit à chanter, bercé par des souvenirs qui lui brisaient le coeur tant ils étaient beaux.

-I just wanna live my life. I don't wanna leave my dreams behind... Tell me why am I only getting older ? My patience getting shorter... Im' running out of time and I hope that I get what I wanted...

Toute la table s'était tue pour écouter harry chanter. C'était rare qu'il pousse la chansonnette. Et la chanson était si belle.

Sa voix se brisa, comme tant d'années auparavant, comme lorsque Hermione chantait avec lui et il réalisa à quel point ses amis lui manquaient, il prit conscience que cela faisait des années qu'il ne les avait pas appelés et qu'il n'avait pas répondu à leurs invitations.

-Merci Dray. Merci.

Draco sourit, d'un air satisfait.

-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. Et que ça te rappellerait ce que tu as oublié si longtemps.

Il lui lança un regard tendre et Harry détourna le regard. Alors que Draco ouvrait son cadeau.

C'était un livre, assez épais. Draco leva les yeux vers Harry qui lui sourit. Puis le blond baissa la tête et l'examina de plus près.

"This time's for real" Par Harry Potter.

-Non... Murmura Draco, tu...

-Oui.

-Et... Pourquoi ce nom ?

-Personne ne l'achètera sous prétexte qu'il y a le nom de Malfoy dessus.

-Merci, soupira Draco. C'est...

Il déglutit. Puis se reprit pour regarder son fils ouvrit l'enveloppe que Harry lui avait offerte.

-Oh ! Cria le gamin, Oh !

Puis il tendit fièrement deux billets d'avion, Londres-Paris, aller-retour.

Draco s'étonna puis se tourna vers sa femme qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

-On part quand ? S'exclama Scorpius, surexcité.

-Demain soir, jeune homme.

-Mais pourquoi si tôt, lança Draco, je ne te vois déjà plus si souvent que ça, et tu repars comme un voleur ?

Puis il fit mine de bouder, la lèvre inférieure retroussée et les bras croisés.

Harry lui tendit un grand sourire.

-Sois content, je te débarrasse de ton petit monstre !

-Hey ! S'exclama Scorpius, je suis encore là !

Les adultes rirent et Draco put en profiter pour dévisager son frère qui discutait de ce qu'il ferait avec Scorpius pendant son séjour en France. Il allait repartir. Si tôt. Trop tôt. Draco n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire au Nouvel An, quand on souhaite les meilleurs voeux.

Il décida dans un froncement de sourcils qu'il irait voir Harry dans sa chambre, ce soir.

* * *

Chose pensée, chose beaucoup plus dure à faire.

Draco était devant la porte de la chambre de Harry sans se décider à frapper enfin. Il leva la main, l'approcha du battant, la baissa une fois de plus puis la leva de nouveau et frappa enfin.

Harry ouvrit. Il était un pyjama. Draco sourit devant le ridicule de la chose : un pyjama rouge et jaune, c'était horrible.

Harry s'effaça de devant l'entrée sans dire un mot et Draco entra en retenant son rire. Harry ferma la porte et la boucla à clés. Un réflexe qui lui restait de la fac.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Te parler, Harry, juste te parler.

Draco lança un regard sur la chambre de son frère. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Manoir pour la France. Elle restait cette chambre d'adolescent. Même le vieil ordinateur trônait toujours sur le bureau. Le blond sourit avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit de Harry, à ses côtés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

-Tu penses que notre pièce secrète est restée inchangée ? Demanda-t-il, nostalgique.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry gêné par la proximité de son frère. Je ne pense pas que Mère ait changé quoique ce soit là-bas. Après tout...

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, lança Draco en coupant son frère.

Harry tourna la tête vers son aîné, surpris par la soudaineté de cette affirmation.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi parce que je sais que ça veut dire que je ne te verrais pas avant Noël prochain.

Harry resta interdit, ne prononçant pas un mot, alors que Draco posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas m'oublier... Je ne sais pas si tu vis toujours dans cette optique mais... Eh bien, je ne le veux pas non plus.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, pourtant.

-Si. Enfin... Non... Je... T'es mon frère. Et ton amour pour moi est malsain. Mais... Je crois que j'aime ça... J'aime savoir que tu me veux... J'aime savoir que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, j'aime voir ton regard sur moi, me déhabiller, l'air de rien.

-T'es encore plus tordu que moi.

Draco eut un sourire pitoyable.

-Je sais. Et je ne me l'explique pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je suis désolé.

-Je le suis plus que toi, affirma Harry sèchement.

Draco sursauta et regarda son frère.

-S'il te plaît, Draco, sors de ma chambre. Laisse-moi t'oublier, à présent. Il est temps pour de moi de faire une croix sur ça. Je ne veux pas d'une...

De nouveau, il se fit couper par les lèvres de son frère. Mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Il se laissa faire, savourant malgré lui le contact des ces lèvres. Puis il reprit contenance. Et fit appel à toute sa force d'esprit pour repousser Draco.

-Non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Tu ne peux pas me dire de t'oublier et tout faire pour que je ne t'oublie pas.

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry. Son regard était brouillé de larmes et de désir.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, frangin. J'ai horriblement envie de te faire l'amour... Laisse-moi cette fois, cette unique fois, puis tu pourras m'oublier à loisir... S'il te plaît.

Les lamentations de Draco, doublées de ce soufle dans son cou eurent raison de l'entêtement de Harry, ainsi que de ses bonnes résolutions.

Il fit basculer Draco dans son lit, l'embrassant, l'allongeant et le caressant. Lui enlevant ses vêtements, s'émerveillant de cette peau douce, de cette peau blanche et si ardemment désirée puis repoussée. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Rien n'était plus beau que cet instant.

Draco.

Ce prénom résonnait dans sa tête quand ils commencèrent à faire l'amour dans ce lit qui avait été témoin de tant de rêves mouillés, de tant de fantasmes enfin réalisés.

Draco.

Dans la bouche de Harry, il était synonyme de démons et de merveilles, d'enfer et de paradis, de tous maux de la Terre et de tous leurs remèdes.

Draco.

Ce prénom qu'il avait tant de fois retenu dans sa jouissance et qu'il pouvait à présent prononcer sans crainte.

Draco.

Cet homme, son frère aîné, son unique, cet homme dont il pouvait apprécier la pleine beauté, noyée dans les limbes du plaisir.

Draco.

Le seul mot qui fut prononcé cette nuit-là dans cette chambre.

Le dernier mot que Harry prononcera.

* * *

Car en effet c'est sans un mot qu'après que le blond soit retourné dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, que Harry prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. De ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

C'était une hérésie. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec Draco, lui faire l'amour comme il n'avait jamais fait l'amour.

C'est sans un mot qu'il rédigea une courte lettre qui ne fut ni une lettre d'excuse, ni une lettre de reproche. Qui fut juste un adieu.

C'est sans un mot qu'il la déposa sur son bureau.

C'est sans un mot qu'il noua la corde à la poutre, dans un état second. Il se sentait coupable de trahison.

Il avait trahi tous ses idéaux. Tous.

Et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est ce qu'il disait dans son livre, un livre d'adieu qu'il avait écrit à Draco, dans le projet fou de partir à l'autre bout du monde, où personne ne pourrait le retrouver.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce Noël était son dernier. Alors autant se tuer, puisqu'il ne méritait plus de vivre.

C'est sans un mot qu'il plaça le tabouret sous la corde, hésitant un instant, pensant à ce qu'il perdait. L'escaladant, réalisant qu'il s'était déjà perdu.

C'est sans un mot qu'il passa la corde autour de son cou. C'est sans un mot qu'il fit tomber le tabouret.

C'est sans un mot qu'il mourut, simplement, les joues baignées de larmes.

* * *

Sans un mot, Draco acheva à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet la lecture du livre de Harry. Il pâlit, réalisant ce que ce dernier avait l'intention de faire. Il se leva précipitamment, réveillant Isadora.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de son frère, regarda le lit défait, encore souillé de leurs ébats, avant de reporter son regard sur le corps de son frère qui pendait dans le vide.

Il s'approcha du bureau, vit le mot, le lut.

"Je vais rejoindre Lily"

Et Draco s'écroula en pleurs, hurlant, sanglotant, suffocant de tristesse.

-Adieu Harry, prononça-t-il, je t'aimais, tu sais...

* * *

Fin

Et réellement cette fois. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour cette fin en eau de boudin...

Alors Flower, satisfaite ? C'est plus une fin de chienne ?


End file.
